Narwhals and Nachos
by Starcofan4ever
Summary: A series of one-shots between Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. Warning! This story contains Starco and a few steamy/lemon chapters. The image cover is not mine. (Although, I wish it was!)
1. Motherly Guidance

Hello Starcofan4ever here and just a few authors notes before i get to the story.

1\. This is my fist one shot series I'm writing about Star and Marco.

2\. Steamy chapters will be labeled.

3\. I will try to update as soon as I can if I don't have writer's block or I'm not busy.

4\. Disclaimer: Star Vs The Forces Of Evil and it's characters belong to Daron Nefcy, story belongs to me.

Enjoy!

Star loved Marco. She always

had. But she didn't think that he loved her. Star was too afraid to confrot her feelings to Marco even confront her feelings to herself, until one day she had a little help.

Star was in her room, laying on her back on her bed pondering about herself and Marco. _It all makes sense now... after I went through mewberty, i started to develop this sort of fluttery feeling whenever I'm around Marco._ _The blood moon ball me and Marco danced under the soul-bounding light, and all the hugs we've shared and spent so much time together._ Star sat up, her eyes widened as she came to a conclusion. "I-I have a crush on... Marco? No. That can't be it. Could it? Star felt a wash of curiosity fill her body.

"Marco, Marco, Marco, Marco" Star definitely loved the way his name rolled off of her tounge. She loved Marco's dark brown hair, his cute little mole, how he always was by her side and- Wait a minute?! What was she thinking?! This was Marco Diaz she was talking about, her best friend! How could she possibly think these thoughts of Marco? "I-I really need to talk to mom. If she's not to busy doing queen stuff." Star pouted and jumped to her feet off of her bed and walked to her magic mirror.

"Mirror mirror call mom." _Calling mom_. The mirror responded. "Oh hello Star, what a surprise. What do you need?" The queen asked her daughter. "Heeeyyyyy moooom," Star answered awkwardly. "Star? Is there a problem that i need to know of?" Queen moon was concerned. "Well, I called because I want to talk to you about..." "Yeeeeeessss...?" The queen asked trailing off her voice. "*whispers*...Marco..." Both shame and embarrassment flooded Star's body like a tsunami.

"...Oh I see. It's time to have the other half of 'The talk'. " "Mom! I don't mean that kind of talk! I mean i want to tell you how there's been this feeling in my stomach about him sitting there like a rock." "Okay Star, you can continue." Star took a deep breath and began to speak, a blush rising to her cheeks. "IREALLYLIKEMARCOANDITHINKTHATHELIKESMEBACK!" Star blurted out, then covering her mouth quickly. Queen moon simply broke out into laughter.

"Oh Star, that's all you wanted to say? Why me and your father already knew that but it's nice that you are finally admitting it!" She finished with a wink. "Moooom, you're embarrassing me!" Star buried her face in her long blond luxurious locks. "Star." She said her serious mood coming into play once again. "Star. This is nothing to be ashamed of. Every one experiences this type of feeling at least once in their lives,even myself. How do you think your father became king and you're here now? My mother always had this saying, you know? 'Friends become lovers' or in your condition best friends."

"Woah. Wow mom. That was really deep. I'm impressed." "Well I too was once your age and went through something similar." Star smiled. She felt very grateful and loved that she had a mom here to give her advice about what to do with her personal problems. "Anyways Star, my best advice i can give you is to stick with your gut and do what's right. If you feel the need to talk out your feelings with Marco face to face, then do as you must. Remember this is your decision, not mine." "Thanks mom. I love you." "Awww. I love you too my little princess. I wish you the best of luck."

Star smiled warmly and the call with her mom ended. Star knew what she had to do.

Star walked out of her room and went downstairsto the kitchen looking for Marco. "Marco? Maaarrcooo? You in here?" No answer. Star walked to the living room and saw him. Marco didn't hear Star's calls for him because he was listening to music on his phone with a bowl of his nachos on his lap.

Star snuck up behind her bestie, giggling silently with every tip-toe and ruffled up his hair. _Awww! So cute!_ Star thought.

Instantly as Marco felt that he took out both ear buds and spun his head around, slightly annoyed. "What the- Oh. Hey Star! I haven't seen you all day today. Where have you been?" Marco asked his annoyance completely disappearing as if it were never there to begin with. "Oh. I was just in my room thinking about stuff and talking to my mom." Star answered recalling the previous moment in her bedroom.

"Oh okay. That's fine. Did you want something? Because it seemed like you did." Star froze. "Oh! Uuumm, yeah that thing." Marco shot her a confused look. "Huh? Star what do you mean?" Star closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never. It was time. No more running away from her feelings and the truth. _Guess that meaning 'the truth hurts" says something._ Star thought. Star then spoke.

"Marco, there's something I need to tell you. Something that's been on my mind for a while." Star spoke softly and quietly, almost like a whisper. "Yeah what is it Star?" Marco asked concered. He shot her that cute, slightly confused, smile and ran his fingers through his hair. How could Star resist that? She thought it was extremely cute. "Marco, I have feelings for you. Not the frienship kind. I... uh...I-I L-like you... M-m-marco..."

Marco's eyes widened and his face flushed a darkred. "S-star? I'm flattered really, and I feel the same way." It was know Star's turn for her eyes to widen. "Y-you do?" "Yes." Marco stood up off the couch and took Star's hands in his.

Star gasped at the new feeling, loving it every single second. What Star loved even more was when Marco leaned in and kissed her. Marco's lips were soft and smooshy but firm and gentle. She could still taste his signature awesome nachos on his breath. But star didn't mind not one bit. Marco broke the kiss and looked at Star blushing harder than ever.

"M-m-marco? T-that was amazing!" Star's lips were still tingling from the experience. "N-no problem. Anything for my... girlfriend..." Star gasped. "Are you sure you want this? I mean you do realize that this'll change everything right?" "Yeah I know. But Star you are my everything." "Oh Marco," Star blushed playfully swating him on the shoulder. "I accept." "Great. Now how about we try that kiss one more time?"

Star didn't hesitate. Star quickly pulled in her new boyfriend into a kiss, carresing one of the things she loved most about him, his dark brown hair.

Meanwhile, Marco's parents had been standing in the kitchen quietly watching the whole confession scene. "They grow up so fast, don't they honey?" Mrs. Diaz asked her husband Mr. Diaz. "They sure do. Now let's give them some privacy huh?" "Okay, hun." With that they left but not before Mrs. Diaz snapped a few pictures on her camera to add to the 'Diaz family photo album' book.

The end... of this pure Starco chapter. But there are many more to come. Thanks for reading this was my first oneshot and i have to agree it was longer than i expected it to be. Anyways, have a nice day! RR


	2. Mario Kart 8

Disclaimer: All Star Vs The Forces Of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy, the game Mario Kart 8 and it's characters belong to Nintendo. Story belongs to me.

"Hey Star!" Marco shouted from downstairs of the Diaz residence. "~Coming!~" Star sang as she ran down the stairs almost triping. "Careful Star." Marco scolded. "Psh! I'm fine Marco. Why did you call me downstairs into the living room?" Marco went to the front of the door and bent down to pick up a rectangle size package.

Grinning at Star, he brought the package over to the couch and sat down with it on his lap, next to Star. "Ooooh! A present! I love presents, I'm especially good at opening them really well too." Star laughed. "Heyyy! Where's the wrapping paper?" Marco chuckled a bit at Star's enthusiasm. "Star, this isn't a present, it's a package that came in the mail. Matter of fact it's my package." Marco said proudly putting the emphasis on the 'my'.

Star shot him an adorable but confused look, tilting her head. "Okay look Star," Marco started. "People on earth receive things in the mail including... well, mail and either if the mail is an envelope or a package like mine, it's still mail. Do you get it?" Star nodded her head. "C'mon! Marcooo! Open up the package already!" Star exclaimed. "Okay, okay Star relax."

Star fidgeted excitedly the couch as Marco opened the box and pulled out...

Star frowned and said "... um Marco what exactly is that?" Marco spun his head around from eying his new item and faced Star. "What? You mean you don't have any video games on Mewni?" Star shot him a half-lided really face before speaking. "Marco. Seriously you did not just say that to me, right? Think about who I am." Star crossed her arms.

"Oh right magical princess from a another dimension, Mewni is a medieval place that was like earth once about 500 years back," Marco muttered. "Heheheh, awkward." "Anyways Star this is my new game that came in the mail for me 'Mario Kart 8' " "But Marco, why is it so skinny and narrow looking?" Star said eyeing the new item up and down. Marco opened the disk holder. "Because inside holds the game disc!"

"Okay but why if the 'game' is so small they put it in a big box?" "I guess to protect it from the bumpy bumps on the road?" Marco shrugged. "Hee hee hee! Try saying that 10 times fast." Marco tried but failed miserably. "Bumpybumps,bumpybumps,bumpybumps, ugh!" "Hahaha gotcha diaz!" Star giggled.

Marco got up from the couch and started walking up the stairs leaving Star alone on the couch. "Hey Marco! Where are you going? Aren't you gonna do something with your new game?" Before Marco could reply to Star's questions, he came down the stairs with another, yet interesting gadget.

"Sorry Star for leaving you like that. I was just going to my room to get my Wii U From my closet." Marco explained. The princess just looked confused at all these foreign words being thrown at her.

Marco saw that his best friend was confused and decided to explain to her once more.

Two minutes later...

"...and that's what a Wii U is Star." "Wow!" Star said amazed. "Earth so fun and full of cool things! It almost makes me wish I could have been sent here sooner!" "Really? You like earth that much?" Marco questioned shocked. "Well duh! It's my third favorite place in the universe, aside from Mewni and the bounce lounge. It seems like you can never be bored on earth! I'm so glad I have you Marco to guide me." Star said her last sentence timidly a blush visible on her face. Marco was touched by what Star had thought of him and started blushing as well.

After all the blushing and silence, Marco started to walk over to the big 55' inch t.v. to set up the Wii U. When he was done, Marco called Star over to have a seat next to him on the floor in front of the t.v. while the game disc started to go to the home screen. 'Mario Kart 8!' And then some upbeat what seemed like jazz music started playing.

Marco then handed Star a controller so she would be able to play and walked her through the basics of the game. After some time, Star was pretty much a natural at the game and was having a blast. Once and a while Marco let Star play on the pro controller Wii U pad, while he used the other controller.

'Let's go!' Star chose to play as peach in the pink cat car with peach's signature pink parasol umbrella, while Marco chose to play as Luigi on a green dirt bike with the two smiling happy clouds parachute. "Yayyy! I win again!" Star cheered in delight. Honestly, Marco could have beaten Star if he had used the spiky blue-shell on her but he decided to play nice guy and go easy on her. It was Star's first time playing after all.

By the time Star and Marco where finished playing it was already 12:39 a.m. and Marco had decided to call it a night. "Okay, Star time for bed." Star pouted and crosses her arms. "Awwwwww! but Marcooo! I still wanna play this game, it's sooo fun!" "Staar, tommorow's another day. We can play tommorow." "Promise?" "I promise." "Okay then. Goodnight Marco." Star said as she made her way to the stairs.

Marco chuckled as he was putting his Wii U and game disc away. "I forgot to tell Star how addictive Mario Kart 8 can be," Marco turned off the living room light and went upstairs to his room. Marco nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Star sitting on his bed legs crossed, waiting patiently for him.

"A-ah! S-star!" Marco snapped. "What are you doing in my room?!" Star got up and walked over to Marco standing in the doorway. "Relax, diaz. I just wanted to thank you for showing me that awesome game!" Before Marco could answer, Star kissed him right on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck area.

Marco jumped back, a little scared at first but accepting Star's kiss. Star broke the kiss, backing away slowly waiting for a response. "..." "..." Star spoke up. "Wow Marco. You're a great kisser. I always knew your lips where softer than they looked." Star shot him a complement. Marco smiled sheepishly while blushing. "Thanks." "Awwww! Marco! You look sooooo cute when you blush!" Star cooed, softly pinching Marco's cheek. This made the boy blush an even deeper shade of red than his face already was. Star could feel the heat from Marco's cheek on her fingers.

After Marco could calm down his blushing he finally spoke. "Well, thank god that Ferguson and Alfonzo showed me that game or else I wouldn't have experienced that kiss."

Star looked shocked. "Really Ferguson and Alfonzo where your inspiration?" Marco grinned. "Yep." "Now seriously, it's time for bed. Goodnight Star." Marco kissed her cheek, making her blush a little. "Goodnight Marco..." Star ran out and went to her room. She closed the door slid down against it on the floor. "Ah, can't believe I just did that." Star was blushing madly and got up from the floor and collapsed on her bed, falling right asleep.

 **Wow. This chapter was longer than I expected it to be. Oh well. Anyways, I thought of this one-shot when I came back from Rye playland yesterday. This is my Favorite game to play! never gets old or boring full of excitement. You guys should try it out! Have a nice day! RRs are a** **ppreciated.**


	3. The book

It was exactly 2:00 am in the morning. Star had been planning this special event all week. Now, it was finally time for her to start her mission, operation: book.

It all started last week Friday when Star noticed her bestie act weird around her.

*flashback*

"Hey, Marco whatcha looking at?" Star asked like a curious 5 year old. Marco instantly shot his head up and closed the red spiral book he was looking at. Marco stuttered nervously. "N-nothing! N-nothing at-at all!" Star gave him the half lidded eye really face before saying, "Ah ha! Spill it Diaz! I know you're hiding something from me and I'm determined to know!"

Marco clutched the book behind his back with one arm, while the other was free. "Is that so?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. "What's that red thing behind your back?" " It's my... uh, hoodie! duh! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to karate class. See ya!" And with that he was gone. And the book went with him.

*End of flashback*

Star tip-toed as quietly as possible into Marco's room, not trying to wake up the sleeping boy. "It's got to be in here somewhere." Star quietly mumbled. Star was all over the place in Marco's room looking for that book but she had zilch for a result. "Ugh! So infuriating." She grumbled bitterly. "Maybe it's in Mr and Mrs. Diaz's room?"

Star left and closed Marco's door walking down the hall to the Diaz's room. To Star's surprise, their bedroom door was wide open and the only person in the bed was none other than Angie Diaz. "Huh. I guess Mr. Diaz is working extra over over time." Star shrugged and started her search.

She decided to start with the nightstand drawers. When she found nothing, she moved to the closet. The closet was big and in the dark it looked like it held lots of fun interesting things but no spiral book. She was about to close it and continue her search elsewhere but found something eye-catching.

Star squinted and looked up at the highest shelf in the closet. "No. It can't be...can it?" With no other choice star whispered "Magical teleportation grab!" And the item came to Star. This was it. The special red spiral book that Star was looking for and that Marco was so secretive about. Hands trembling, she got up with the book and was about to leave until she heard a voice.

"Star?" The voice said. "What in god's name are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?!" Star's blood turned ice cold as she slowly turned around to see Mrs. Diaz flicking on a nearby table lamp waiting for an answer. "Well?" Star came clean. "Okayiwasinherebecauseiwaslookingforaredspiralbookthatmarcoalwayshasbutneverwantstoshowmesoilookedinhisroomtoseeificouldfinditbutwhenididn'ticamehere! Please don't be mad!" Star scrunched up in fear waiting for Mrs. Diaz's reaction, expecting to get slapped or worse kicked out.

The anger in Mrs. Diaz's voice simply vanished when she said "Oh Star honey. Don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you it's just that you really should have asked me about the 'mystery book' and I would have brought it for you to see." Star's eyes widened. "R-really? You would do that for me? Even if it embarrassed Marco?" Star asked.

"Well yeah. I may not be your mom, but I love you like a daughter. Heck,I love you and Marco both equally." Star gave Mrs. Diaz a bone crushing hug and squealed "Awwww! Thanks Mrs. Diaz! You're the best." Mrs. Diaz patted Star's head gently. "Well I try. Now, how about we open up that book?"

Star clapped her hands excitedly "Yayyy!" Mrs. Diaz smiled warmly and turned over the book so Star could see the front cover. Marco's baby book. It read. Star gasped. "You mean you have a whole book full of pictures of when Marco was a baby?" Star asked amazed. "Of course. He's my son after all. Besides how could I not take pictures of that cute chubby face?" Star giggled. She had to admit Mrs. Diaz was right about that.

Mrs. Diaz opened up the book to the first page where little baby Marco was wrapped up in a red blanket in Mrs. Diaz's arms at the hospital. "Wow. This must have been a few minutes after he was born." Mrs. Diaz grinned proudly. "Yep." Star turned to the next page. There, she saw little Marco crawling and then the picture next to that, she saw him walking in diapers. Mrs. Diaz was in the background shedding a single tear. "Awwww! So cute! he's learning how to walk!"

She turned another page to see Marco with a red pacifier in his mouth in the crib while Mr. Diaz sat next to him reading a him a bedtime story. Star saw alot of Marco's cute baby pictures but her favorite was of Marco sleeping with his thumb in his mouth, cuddling with a stuffed puppy. "Huh. I guess that's why Marco's always wanted a litter of puppies." Star guessed. Mrs. Diaz shrugged. "Ooh look Star! This one's my favorite!" Mrs. Diaz said pointing to a picture of Marco sitting in a high chair in diapers being spoon-fed.

"Awwww, he's soooo cute!" Star cooed. Mrs. Diaz raised an eyebrow mischievously. "Really? Oh he can't be that cute now can he?" She was obviously toying with Star's emotions. "Of course he can! You said it yourself, Mrs. Diaz! These baby pictures just prove that's he even cuter and still is!" Star covered her mouth but it was too late.

"So you do have a crush on my son Marco?" Star nodded defeated. "Y-yeah. I do." Mrs. Diaz squealed in delight and started dancing around. "~Star has a crush! Star has crush on Marco!~" She sang. Star's face turned red. "S-sshh! He'll hear you!" Star tried to shush her but it was too late. Star heard the sleepy groan of Marco and his approaching footsteps.

"*yawn* M-mom? Star? Why are guys up so late in the night?" "O-oh, ummmm we were just... um." Star searched for an answer. "We were celebrating Star's crush!" Star screamed in embarrassment. "AAHHH! N-NO! NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Star panicked. Oh yeah that did the trick. Marco's eyes shot open. "Say what? Mom you can't be serious." "Oh silly boy! Of course I am! Have I ever lied to you?" "Well-" "Not important!" Mrs. Diaz cut him off.

"You and Star need to talk. Alone. ~Byyyee~" And with that the door closed. Marco looked at Star and walked towards her. " So who is it? It's Oskar right?" "N-no I got over him last month." Marco rubbed his chin. "*gasp* No it can't be. Your ex?! Tom lucitor??" Star made a disgusted face.

" Ewww! Barf. I made that mistake once, but won't no more. Look I'll show you him." Star said grabbing Marco's baby book. "See it's him. He's real cute in these pictures and still is to this day, this moment, right now." "B-but Star what are you doing with my baby book and it's me?" Star nodded slowly. "Yeah. Surprise I guess. I know you don't feel the same way but hey," Star lifts her head up to kiss Marco's right cheek. "It was worth a shot. Goodnight Marco." Star sighed deeply and left the room.

Marco placed a hand to the cheek that Star kissed. Marco then ran after her and confronted her. "Star! Wait!" She turned around slowly. "Yes Marco?" No emotion what so ever in her voice. "I'm flattered that you have feelings for me, I truly am. But I feel that I'm not ready for a relationship yet. I'm sorry."

Star's eyes welled up with tears and she began to cry. Marco instantly felt guilt surge through his body. "No! Wait! It came out the wrong way!" Star turned her back from him, eyes all puffy and red. "I'm not ready for a relationship. Especially if its going to be with my best friend." Star turned around. "So what are you saying?" "I would love to date you but... I don't want to lose my awesome bestie either."

Star was touched. "R-really so you feel the same way? It's just that you're afraid of change?" Marco nodded. "Yep." "Well, how about we still hang out and kiss but as best friends?" "Star. People who kiss aren't just 'best friends'." Star pleaded, "Please Marco! We won't be 'dating officially', but we'll still act like a couple and still hang out."

"Okay let's give it a shot." Marco gave in. "Yayyy! Thanks Marco you're the best!" Star kissed him on the lips for a brief second before going to her room, closing the door and saying "Goodnight cutie." Marco's face turned slightly red before answering back to Star "Night bae."

 **Annnd done! Idk if I should continue this chapter. Hmmm? Should I? Tell me in the comments if you think I should continue this chapter. RR thanks!**


	4. My thoughts on Marco

Disclaimer: This idea is not mine. All the credit goes to a pure Starco comic fan made video on YouTube called "Star Vs The Forces Of Evil he's my best friend!" It's the first result that pops up when you type it. The thumbnail is Star smiling at a plateful of Marco's super awesome nachos. You should go check it out! Anyways, the wording doesn't belong to me the slight changes and ending are totally mine.

Marco was stuck in Star's secrets closet. "Marco?" Star called. "Are you okay in there? You've been real quiet." In the big dark closet, with only a little light coming from Glossaryck's gem on his head Marco was silently reading Star's journal. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just looking for a way out from in here that's all." Marco felt bad about lying to his best friend but he really yearned to know what secrets were in Star's journal.

Marco resumed his reading.

*Chapter 11: My thoughts on Marco

Marco's my best friend! I like to hang out with him so much! Things...weren't half as fun without him...

Why? Well...where can I start? He's a really nice partner in battle. He can really kick monster's butts with his "karate".

He can cook delicious food! When things get a bit out of control, you can always count on him. He can really dance! And even play music...!

Also, though I never ask for it, he's always watching over me. And he likes hugs a lot. Hugs are nice!

So there you have! ...You know? He even told me once that I am the coolest girl he knows... well I think that he's the coolest boy I know too...

...He's my best friend...*

"Wow. That was deep." Marco whispered. He was shocked. He himself was aware of his crush on Star but, he didn't know that Star returned the feeling. He needed to get out of here and confront Star. "Hey Star! I know a way out of this closet!" Star rolled her eyes. "How can you know? I mean my own wand doesn't work on that dumb door so how can you open it?"

"Like this. Star I feel the same way about you." Star blushed and was confused. "H-huh? What are you talking about?" "Star I just got finished reading chapter 11 in your journal." Star screamed in embarrassment. "Y-you did what?! Marco that was private information! How could you!" "No wait! Star please don't be mad. Let me explain myself."

"Fine." Star grumbled. "You only kept saying that I'm your best friend because you were too scared to admit it to yourself how you felt about me. At first you plan worked but then I kept re-reading it and you said your true feelings about me. So Star, I love you." Star's eyes widened. "You do? Are you sure Marco?" "Yes. I'm positive ." "I love you too, Marco Diaz."

After the 'I love you's' were said the closet door flung open, reuniting Star and Marco. Marco stood up and gave Star a hug. Marco then kissed Star passionately. When they pulled away they were grinning and blushing madly. "I guess a true love's kiss was it to break the spell." The two teens turned around to see Glossaryck floating not to far behind them.

"Glossaryck!" Star snapped. "It's already bad enough you live in the spellbook, but did you have to see me and my boyfriend kiss?!" Marco was shocked. "Boyfriend?" "Well yeah. You didn't think that one measly kiss was enough did you?" "N-no." "Sure you did Diaz."

"Well time for me to skidadell! You two have a lot to catch up on." Star groaned. "Oh no you don't! Get back here little blue man!"

"Let him go. You'll catch him next time. Now, how about I make you my super awesome nachos?" Star clapped her hands excitedly and the two teens left Star's room, hand and hand.

My version of how the dip down episode should have went. Once again the wording is exactly the same from that YouTube video and doesn't belong to me. RR have a nice day!


	5. The wheel of pleasure (Lemon)

Warning! This chapter contains sexual contact and adult themed language! My first lemon, enjoy.

20 year old, Star Butterfly was waiting patiently on the couch in her home for her boyfriend. "Ugh! Where is he? He was supposed to be home two hours ago!" Star said exasperated looking at a nearby clock that read 9:30pm, in particular to no one but the grown up lazer puppies, now lazer dogs.

Click. The lazer dog's ears perked up as they heard their master opening the door. "There you are! I've been waiting for a while, mister!" Star gave her soul mate a bone crushing hug. Marco Diaz hugged back and replied, "Sorry babe. I had to work over time at the taco shack for an extra shift and-" Marco was cut off by Star's lips pressing against his.

"Wow. Someone's real happy to see me, aren't they?" Star grinned. "Yep. And I have something to make all that stress from work completely vanish." Star cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well me and my 'friend' would love that. Won't we?" Marco said looking down at his pants.

"Okay Marco. But not here, in the living room. Come upstairs when I call you, got it?" "Got it." Star went upstairs to the master bedroom to get ready. Marco exhaled relaxed when he took a seat in the big comfy living room chair. "Ah... that's better. But something tells me I'm going to experience something else that's even better."

The litter seven of lazer dogs barked happily, smelling and licking Marco's hand. "Hahaha! Okay guys that's enough. I've missed you too." Respecting their master's orders, they backed away and started to go bout their business. "You guys have matured over the years. When Star made you guys before she was my girlfriend, y'all were rambunctious, out of control and all over the place. But now look at you. All grown up and obedient."

"Marco! You can come upstairs now!" Star called. Marco went upstairs without no hesitation what so ever. Walking to the master bedroom, the door was slightly cracked and the lights were out. Slipping into the room Marco flicked on the lights and was immediately turned on by the sight.

On the king sized bed, Star was kneeling in a hot pink sexy lacy lingerie. She even had matching stiletto heels to go with her outfit. "Wow. And people say magic doesn't exist." Marco said stunned.

Star got up and giggled, allowing herself to show off more of her body to her man. Marco was getting an erection poking through his pants. Star didn't seem to notice. "Well I'm a magical princess from another dimension, so it's obvious they're wrong. Anyways I thought we should try something a little different tonight."

"Okay," Marco sat down in a nearby chair already taking off his shirt. "Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast, eager mc beaver. I would like to strip you down." Before Star could, she waved her wand and after the blinding white light ceased, there was a big spin wheel that certainly wasn't there before.

"Allow me to explain how tonight will go. This is the wheel of fun. It's got lot's of different sex positions, toys and places to have sex. Understand?" Marco nodded. "Perfectly." "Now, here... we... goooo!" With that Star spun the wheel and soon the arrow stopped on the number '42'. Star gasped. "My favorite way to start off!"

Star walked over to Marco sashaying her hourglass figure and instantly started to unbuckle his pants. Through his clothing, Star could see his erection. "My my. If your muscles are big I wonder how big your friend is." Marco chuckled. "Why don't you find out?" Star pulled down his pants then slowly but eagerly pulled off Marco's plaid boxers. When his boxers were off Star licked her lips hungrily. There before her very eyes, was Marco's magnificent 8 inch manhood standing up as if it were saluting to her.

Marco's manhood twitched with excitement as Star began to go down on it.This is just what Marco needed after a hard day's work. First, Star teased him by licking the tip to the base slowly. Then she rubbed her thumb against the tip. "A-ah. Star, please. Don't tease me." Marco begged her. "Okay. But only because I'm very horny." Star swirled her tongue around Marco's manhood, bobbing her head up and down. All the while she used her free hand to play with his balls while the other hand slipped under her lingerie and she started rubbing her vagina.

Star picked up speed, sucking her man off and within minutes Marco was moaning even more and soon grunted and spilled his seed into Star's mouth. "Mmmm. You taste yummy, like a smoky liquid version of a jalapeno." Marco blushed and grinned proudly. "Thanks. I think it's because I had three tacos for lunch." Star's eyes widened. "Three? Why though?" "Simple. I was hungry Star. But I'm hungry for something else too."

Before Star could answer, Marco moved his hand under Star's lingerie and started rubbing her vagina. "A-ah! M-Marco, careful! I'm really sensitive down there." "Ohp! I'm sorry." "Not a problem but do continue, it feels wonderful." Marco got up and laid Star down on the bed spreading her legs and removing the lower part of the lingerie.

Marco continued rubbing Star's vagina until he started to slip two fingers in and suck on her clit. Star screamed in pleasure. "Y-yes Marco! Right there!" Marco was lapping up her juices noting they had a sort of lemon tangy taste. He licked the lips, he even started to lick the inside of her by sticking his tongue in her 'hole'. "A-ah! M-m-marco! I think I'm g-gonna...!" Marco got a face full of Star's juices on him, but licked it clean.

"Delicious. Best meal I could ever have." Star blushed. "Marco! Stop that!" Star always enjoyed being eaten out by Marco. Star stood up and made her way to the wheel when Marco made an auidble smack to her ass. Star yelped, but enjoyed it.

"Marco, how about you spin the wheel?" Marco shrugged and made his way over. "Okay, sure." Marco gave the wheel a hard spin. After seconds the black arrow landed on 'have spouse perform lap dance'. Star's eyes widened. "Well it can't hurt to try. Okay diaz! have a seat cause things are gonna get a little weird and wild."

Star put on the radio and started to wiggle her hips to the sexy jazz music playing. Marco got hard again as he watched Star's perfect ass shake in his face. As the beat changed, she began to twerk faster and faster until she stopped sat down on his waist put her arms around his neck and swung around him, long blonde ponytail swaying with her movements. Star kissed him hard and they aggressively tongue wrestled. When the music ended Star stood up and Marco gave her a wolf whistle.

Star blushed. "Was I that good? It was my first time you know." Marco scoffed. "Psh! Baby you're a natural. Especially with that twerking shit, I like to see that ass in movement. Also those titties." Star loved to hear those complements about her. "O-okay! Time for me to spin the wheel."

Star spun it and the arrow landed on the number '17'. "Oh okay. So Star I guess we're doing anal but first." Marco pushed Star on the bed again. Marco took off the upper part of the lingerie leaving her completely naked and grabbed her beautiful C cup titties. "I didn't get to say 'hello' to my friends." Star yelped in pleasure caught off gaurd.

"Y-yes play with my breasts!" Marco squeezed them together and began sucking on her pink nipples, like he was being breastfed. "Ahhhh! Yes it feels wonderful! Don't stop!" Marco pinched them and swirled them around in a circular motion. He kissed and licked them. Two minutes later he was ready for anal with Star.

"Okay babe. I'm ready to feel the inside of that ass." Star nodded and gladly propped up her ass so Marco could get a better look at his target. "Mmm. Yes my friend will love to get to see the inside." With that, Marco lubbbed himself up and pushed inside Star's tight small ass-hole. The further he pushed in the more her ass-hole stretched.

"Ah! Marco faster! Pound me!" Marco was surprised when he heard Star be so demanding, but followed the princess's order. Marco picked up speed until an audible slapping sound could be heard throughout the room. "M-m-mmmmm! Marco! Faster!" Marco went even faster that the bed started shaking. Marco grabbed her breasts while he pounded her. "S-s-star! I'M GONNA C- ah!" "Yes! Inside!" Marco's seed filled up her ass and leaked down. Marco gave her another smack on the ass admiring how it jiggled.

After the adrenaline slowed down Star was still horny and Marco was still rock hard. "Forget that wheel! I need your cock inside me! Now!" Marco kicked down the wheel and turned his attention to Star. "Are you sure?" Star rolled her eyes. "If I can kick Ludo's ugly ass multiple times then I'm sure!" She snapped. "Okay if that's what you want. But I've noticed whenever you shave, you always seem more horny than usual." Marco pointed out.

"Well yeah. When it's shaved I feel so horny because I'm so bald down there and when it's being rubbed I just need you to please me. No more talking I need you, now! Make me your bitch tonight!" "Okay princess." Star laid back on the bed while Marco spread her legs and teased her by pressing the tip against her lower lips.

"Well?! I'm waiting!" Star grew impatient and wrapped her arms around his waist pushing him deep inside her. "AHHHH! YES! YOUR BIG COCK FEELS SO FUCKING NICE!" Marco grinned and started fucking her. "Ah! Star, your pussy is sooo tight and warm I love it!" Star switched positions with her being on top and Marco being bottom. Marco frowned. "Star you know how I hate being bottom." "I don't care! I'm horny and I need this cock in my hole!"

Star started bouncing up and down and Marco stared at her jiggling tities. Star noticed this and laughed. "Haha. Play with them." Marco did as he was told and squeezed. Star inhaled sharply. "Oh f-fuck! Marco baby! I'm gonna cum!" Marco started pumping faster. "M-me t-too!" "Do it! Spray your seed into me!" The two screamed in pleasure as Marco's seed filled Star's womb and his and her juices mixed.

Star got off Marco and collapsed. It was now Star's turn to smack Marco's ass. "Marco you were amazing." Star panted. "S-so were you. Want to do it again?" "Hell yeah!" Star then brought Marco into a hot makeout session while jacking off his cock while he fingered her vagina. The two climaxed after all their love making and fell asleep exhausted, but satisfied.

 **Well... um that was... Intriguing. Anyways RR and tell me how I did on my first lemon. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Surprise!

Today was a special day. It had been exactly one year since Star had come to earth to live with the Diaz's. Although Marco's parents were planning a surprise party for her, Marco wanted to get her something special and something she would like.

*Present time*

"Hey Star, can you go to the *shudders* sandwich dimension for me? I'm feeling kind of hungry." As soon as Star heard Marco's question she jumped up and down squealing in delight. "Of course Marco! That's the best place to get a sandwich in the whole universe and- hey wait a minute! Why are you asking me to go? Why can't you come with me?"

Marco panicked. "U-um because, I'm practically starving and the sandwiches from the sandwich dimension you bring me are always delicious. If I go with you I'll already know the sandwhich, so surprise me." He lied. "Awwwww! Marco that's real brave safe kid!" Star said ruffling his hair. "It'll take me a while, but if you want the best sandwich ever it has to come from the sandwich dimension."

Star cut open a swirly blue portal with her dimensional scissors and after saying her goodbyes, left. Marco sighed in relief. "Finally! Now, time to think of the perfect present for Star. But first let me see how much cash I have." Marco went over to his pillow and took out $70 from his pillow case. "Huh. Okay $60 should be enough money." Marco put the cash away in his wallet, leaving $10 in his savings.

Marco walked out of his room down the Stairs and into the living room to see his parents progress. The living room was covered in pink and hot pink streamers, a rainbow cake that read 'Happy 1st anniversary on earth Star!' sat on the counter having the finishing touches added to it by Mrs. Diaz, a warnicorn and narwhal pinata hung from the ceiling and finally a big pink banner that read the same as the cake was being put up Mr. Diaz on a ladder.

"Wow! Mom, dad! Star's gonna love her party! You guys did a great job!" Marco was amazed by his parents great taste in party decorations. "Thanks mijo, but you'd better leave. You have to go find the perfect gift for Star." Mr. Diaz reminded his son. "Oh yeah! Bye mom and dad!" "Good luck honey! And remember, we'll call you everything is set up." "Okay!" And with that Marco hurried out the door.

*Meanwhile in the sandwich dimension*

Star had not to long ago came through the portal that led her into the sandwich dimension. "Okay now that I'm here, I have to find a sandwich that Marco would really like." Star tapped her chin in thought and two lightbulbs replaced her hearts on her cheeks for a brief second. "I know! I'll use a spell that will lead me right to the perfect surprise sandwich! Rainbow arrow sandwich tracker!" A big arrow came out of Star's wand already leading her north. Star smiled determinedly. "Surprise sandwhich here I come!"

*Back on earth*

Marco walked around on the streets pondering a gift for Star. "Hmmm, where to begin at?" Marco thought some more and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "That's it!" He said snapping his fingers. "Star loves animals! Maybe I can get her a pet!" Marco ran off in the direction of the pet store.

After running for two blocks, Marco managed to make it to the pet shop. With all his karate training, Marco had plenty of stamina. Marco looked at the animals on display in the window and to his surprise, found some discounts. "Okay let's see what we have here." In the top right corner was a basketful of puppies. "Nope we already have those." Marco turned his attention to a hamster running on the wheel. At first Marco thought it was great until he saw the price.

"Woah! $110 for one hamster?! They've got to be kidding." Marco read a little note attached to the hamster display. 'Purchasing the hamster will also mean purchasing every thing else in the hamster' s cage: hamster wheel, water bottle, food. Etc.' "Oh that explains why." The last animal at the bottom of the window was one sad looking turtle.

Marco felt bad and knelt down so he could get a better look. "Aw, poor little guy. You must be sad being at the bottom of the display huh?" The turtle looked up at Marco with pleading eyes that seemed to say 'please rescue me. I don't want to be here'. Marco sighed deeply and began to speak to the turtle. "I'm sorry. I would like to take you but I'm not sure if Star is a fan of turtles. Tell you what? If I have enough money I'll see what I can do. Okay?"

The turtle smiled gratefully or as best as a turtle could smile and stuck it's head back in it's shell. Marco then looked at the discount deal signs and saw one that really caught his eye. 'Kittens! 50% off! Including bowls food and litter. One day only offer!'

Marco smiled. "That's it! Star loves baby animals, I'm sure she would love a kitten!" Marco opened the doorand began to look for an employee for help.

*In the sandwich dimension*

Star was walking around so much that her feet were beginning to hurt. "Ugh! Am I almost there yet?" As if on cue the arrow stopped pointing forwards and pointed upwards towards a big, tall mountain. Star scoffed and then smiled determinedly. "Psh! No big mountain is enough to me when you're a magical princess with a magical spell casting wand. Bunny Rocket Blast! "

Star flew up to the top of the mountain and caught sight of the beautiful view. "Wow. It's like you can see the whole dimension up here." Star was admiring the scenery until she shook her head. Remembering why she was up here she turned away from the view and found exactly the thing she needed.

*At the petshop*

Marco cleared his throat politely. "Excuse me, sir. Do you know where the kittens are?" The employee pointed to the back of the store and Marco thanked him while the employee just shrugged and continued sweeping. Marco was shocked when he got to the back. Unfortunately, there were only two kittens left. "Huh. I guess people took advantage of that discount deal."

"They sure did," said a voice from behind him. Marco turned around to see the boss of the place with a satisfied look on his bearded face. "First come first serve. That's the way of business kid. Now, which lovely kitten will be going home with you today?" Marco turned his attention back to the two kittens.

To Marco's left was a black kitten with golden- Amber eyes and a sign that read 'playful and friendly. To his right, there was a white long haired kitten with aqua blue eyes and a sign that read 'shy, sweet and loyal'. "Ah these two. I'm surprised that they're here. You know, they're both brother and sister." "Really?" The boss nodded.

Marco couldn't just take one kitten and leave it's sibling here all alone,that wouldn't be right. Marco sighed and made his decision. "I'll take both of them please. " "Okay boy, that'll be $60 dollars." Marco handed the boss the money and soon received a cat carrier, two bowls, a box of kitten chow and litter. Soon Marco's phone began to ring.

'Space unicorn! Soaring in the night! Delivering the rainbow-' "Hello? Oh hi mom. What? You're ready? Okay Ihave Star's gift, I'll be home soon. Love you too bye." Marco hung up and tried his best to walk out. When he finally gave up he decided to take a taxi home.

Marco put down the things next to him while he signaled for a taxi.

*At the sandwich dimension*

Star's eyes widened. There in front of her, was a big store that seemed to have all the sandwiches from the dimension itself. "Why would they need a store? It's better the old fashion way, hunting for the sandwich." Star proseted. "Ah. Not so fast toots. This here store ain't for everyone."

A gruff voice said as a frog - fish like creature stepped out of the shadows in a gaurd uniform. Star raised her wand up on defense but the creature just chuckled. "Relax. I know who you is with those magical prints on your cheeks. Step inside." Star went inside the store being very cautious and eyeing the signs.

'VIPs and VICs only!' Star then found herself at the large sample table. "Hmm. This must be all of the sandwiches in the whole dimension." Star scanned each plate, eying the ingredients they contained and seeing which one Marco would like.

"Okay, 'mouse n' mustard'?! Ick. Star continued to browse through the samples, until an intriguing one caught her attention. "Roast chicken and crispy bacon with lettuce? Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to try. It is a sample after all."

Star tasted the sample and she liked it so much that she decided that this sandwich was the perfect one for Marco. Star began looking for the aisle it was in and found it. Star liked the sandwich so much that she took four from the roast chicken with crispy bacon and lettuce aisle.

Star figured two for him two for her. It was an even deal. After purchasing the sandwiches Star got out her dimensional scissors from her star bag and opened a portal to earth.

*Back on earth*

After paying $5 for the taxi ride from his emergency cash stash, Marco brought everything inside his house. Mr and Mrs Diaz were waiting for him on the couch. "Finally. We were getting worried, son." Mr. Diaz admitted.

"So Marco, what did you get Star?" Mrs. Diaz asked. Something that she'll love." Marco grinned as he reached down and held up the cat carrier with the kittens inside occasionally sleeping, for his parents to see.

Both Mr and Mrs Diaz gasped when they saw the sight. "Oh Star is gonna love them I'm sure of it! How could she not? They're adorable!" "Marco, that's great that you got Star a gift but did it have to be kittens? I mean we already have 7 lazer puppies running around the house." Marco's dad informed him.

Marco frowned slightly. "Yeah. I know but-"

*Sound of a portal being ripped open*

The three gasped as Marco's parents got into hiding position and Marco hid the kittens under the fortunately long table cloth. Marco then ran up the stairs, then walked to the back bathroom and went to his room were Star was waiting for him.

"Hey Marco I'm back with the sandwiches- er sandwich you asked for!" Star smiled, giving Marco a sandwich,so he could try. After Marco took a bite, he realized that he had to get Star downstairs, so he then said, "Hey Star, why don't we eat these downstairs? I mean maybe my parents want some."

Star shrugged "Okay." Going down the stairs, Star realized that the living room was dark. "Marco? Why are the lights off and where are -" She was cut off by the sound of the Diaz's yelling "Surprise!" As Star screamed in delight. Marco flicked on the light and walked over to Star. "Happy 1st year on earth, Star."

Star gasped. "You've been keeping track? For me?" Mrs Diaz nodded. "Of course honey, we love you." Marco's face turned red, but he hid it with his hoodie. "Awwww! You guys are the best! Hugs!" Star pulled in her 'family' for a hug.

After Star's hugging session was over, she looked around the place. "Woah, you have two pinatas just for me?" "Yep they're all yours Star." Mr. Diaz said. Star noticed a table full of presents. Star gasped. "And are those for me too?" "Yeah. So Star go ahead and open them! It's your day!" Marco gestured for her to go over.

When all the presents were open, Star noticed two things. One, most of the gifts were from her friends at school but were not at the party. "Hey how come I have a teddy bear from Jackie but she's not here? Or any of my other friends." "Well we thought you wouldn't mind spending time with the ones that are closest to you on earth." "Oh okay. Thanks Mrs. Diaz. She nodded.

Two. Where was Marco's gift for her? "Marco did you get me something?" Star asked kind of hurt. "I have it but can you close your eyes? It's a surprise." "Okay." Star did as she was told while Marco pulled out the two kittens from the cat carrier. When he was ready, he gave Star permission to open her eyes.

Star gasped. "AWWWWWWWW! MARCOOOO THER'RE SOOOOO CUUTE!" Star gave those weird eyes that showed she loved something. "So uh do you like it?" Marco already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it come from Star's mouth.

"Like it no. Love it? Yes! Omigosh omigosh! What should I name them?" "Well they're both brother and sister, the white one is a girl and the black one is a boy." "Ooh! I know! The boy's name can be Nero and the girl's name aqua!"

Marco shook his head impressed. He was about to leave when Star gave him a hug. "Oh no you don't! I didn't say my correct thank you just yet." With that Star kissed his cheek. Star giggled as she went upstairs with Nero and Aqua. "Oh don't forget your sandwiches, they're roast chicken with crispy bacon and lettuce!"

Blushing in satisfaction, Marco put a hand to his cheek where Star had kissed him. "This is the best day of not only Star's life but my life too."

Finally! I'm done! To be honest I'm kind of not happy with this chapter because I was writing the original but it got accidentally deleted because I didn't have Wi-Fi to save it. So this is slightly different than the original. Anyway, thanks for reading! RR


	7. Feeling Sick

"ATCHOO!" Marco perked up and went to Star's bedroom door. He knocked and was told he could come in by the congested voice of Star butterfly.

"*stuffy nosed* Hi Marco. I don't feel so good." "Yeah I noticed." Star was halfway onto putting on her rhinoceros boots, but her face was pale and she didn't have on her normal happy day smile. "Star, you're sick. I don't think you should be getting ready for school, not in your condition."

Star proseted. "Ugh, once again Marco, I told you I don't need a hero I need a friend-ATCHOO!" Marco grinned. "My point exactly. Look at you. You're too sick to argue with me now get into bed while I make some garlic soup, okay?" Star nodded. "Okay diaz. I'll let you take care of me." With that Marco left her to change into her bed clothes.

*30 minutes later*

"Hey, Star?" Marco knocked softly quietly speaking. "I'm here with your soup. Can I come in?" No response. Marco pushed the door open and chuckled at the sight. "Oh. She fell asleep. I'll just leave the soup on the table with a note, but first..." Apparently, Star had fallen asleep on her bed with the covers off so Marco pulled them over her.

Marco grabbed a sticky note and began to write. Satisfied, Marco left the room.

Star woke up about a hour and a half later and she was about to call for Marco when she smelled something delicious. Star turned her head to the aroma and saw a bowl of garlic soup waiting for her. She was about to eat when the note that Marco left caught her eye.

Hey Star, when you wake up, call me over to your room if you want anything. P.S I hope you like the soup and it makes you feel better.

\- Marco

Star smiled warmly. "Aww. That's sweet of him." Star called for Marco and he came upstairs without hesitation what so ever. "Oh hey Star. Did you need something?" "Yeah a glass of water would be nice and also... can you keep me some company?" Marco blinked in shock but did as Star asked.

Marco came back with the water for Star when he heard her making attempting grunts. Marco placed the water down and found the problem. "Ugh! Marco can you get me that spoon? I dropped it on the floor." Marco picked up the spoon and got another out of his pocket. Star was amazed.

"Why do you have a spoon in your pocket?" Marco shrugged. "Never hurts to be prepared." Star chuckled. "Hehehe, safe kid." Star was about to get the spoon from Marco's hand when he pulled his hand back.

Star frowned slightly. "Hey Marco why'd you do that for?" Marco put the spoon in soup and took it out waiting patiently for Star to open her mouth. "Oh Marco. You've got to be kidding me. You're gonna spoon feed me?" Star's voice was still congested. Marco nodded. "Well yeah. You did give me permission to take care of you right?" Star agreed in defeat.

"Okay diaz. Just... don't... let's just keep this between me and you, okay? Can you do that?" Marco nodded. "Good." Star opened her mouth and Marco started to spoon feed her. Secretly, Star loved Marco taking care of her. It made her feel the princess she was.

When the bowl was empty, Marco then brought the water to Star's mouth lifting it slightly for her to drink. After feeding Star, Marco cleaned up and came back with a pink dolphin toy in his hands. Star gasped. "Marco, is that for me???" "Yup. Here you go. I thought it would make you feel better." As Marco passed Star the toy it made a small but audible squeak sound.

Star sat up in bed and wrapped her arms around the dolphin. "I'll think I'll name her, pinky." Star smiled gratefully. "Thanks Marco." Marco scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Oh no problem." Star yawned, suddenly becoming drowsy. "Oh someone's sleepy." "N-not me *yawn* I'm perfectly awake I- *snore*"

Marco laughed at Star's failed attempt to 'stay awake'. He leaned down to kiss Star on her forehead. "Goodnight Estrella. Sweet dreams." Marco last saw Star cuddling with pinky as he closed her door.

And done! I decided that this slightly Starco one-shot should end a little differently. All of the previous ones end up with Star and Marco kissing, execpt chapter 2. This chapter will definitely have a sequel to it idk when but it will! Who's excited that SVTFOE season 3 and movie is coming out next week?! Meeee! Lol, RR thanks.


	8. Regrets(Song fic)

Disclaimer: The song in this song fic is 'I hate you, I love you' and belongs to gnash ft. Olivia o' brien. I don't own this song I'm just using it in this chapter! My first song fic, enjoy.

It was 7:30pm and Marco had invited Jackie over for a movie night. (After help from Star and earning himself enough courage). Marco had invited Star to sit with him and Jackie but Star declined. "Star, are you sure you want to stay in your room?" Jackie chimed in. "Yeah come on girl! It wouldn't be the same without you." Star shook her head. "No thanks. I- I'll let you guys spend time with eachother. I would just get in the way. Have fun." Star replied bitterly.

Marco opened his mouth about to say something but Star ran off too quick. Jackie put a hand on Marco's shoulder. "Just give her some alone girl time, Marco. I'm sure she'll come down when she's ready." Marco agreed and started up the microwave for popcorn.

*Meanwhile*

Star Butterfly just got into her room and slammed the door. After she felt 'safe' she began to cry. "I- I can't believe this!" Star said between sobs. "I help Marco get the girl of his dreams and this is how I'm repayed? Him spending more time with Jackie instead of his own best friend, me?"

It had been two weeks since Star had witnessed Marco and Jackie's kiss at the love sentence concert. Things got worst when Jackie had asked Marco out and of course he said yes. At first, Star was happy for Marco dating Jackie, his long time crush. But then that happiness faded when Marco and Jackie started to spend more time together. Little by little her dimensional scissors weren't getting used to go to any new dimesions with Marco. Star was feeling left out and she didn't like being the third wheel.

With red eyes from Star's crying, she began to sing a song that would relate to her problem.

"Feeling used but I'm still missing you and I can't see the end of this just wanna feel your kiss against my lips and now all this time is passing by but I can't seem to tell you why I it hurts me every time I see you realize how much I need you...

I hate you, I love you I hate that I love you don't want to to but I can't put nobody else above you I hate you, I love You I hate that I want you you want her, you need her and I'll never be her."

When Star was singing the second verse of the song all the times she sung the words ' I hate you' the blood moon ball night popped up when Star had called Marco infuriating for ruining her night. When she sung the words 'I love you' Star thought of the all the good and fun times she had with Marco. A small smile appeared on Star's face for a brief second.

Star sighed deeply and rubbed her temples while her eyes began to well up again. The 'and I'll never be her' part came into play when the 'her' matched as Jackie. Star gritted her teeth at the name. "Why did she have to ask out Marco and ruin everything? This is all my fault. I should've never have helped Marco to get the courage to talk to her."

Star resumed her singing until she was close to the end.

"All alone I watch you watch her, like she's the only girl you've ever seen you don't care you never did, you don't give a damn about me...

Yeah all alone I watch you watch her, she's the only thing you've ever seen How is it you'll never notice that you are slowly killing me..."

Star repeated the second verse of the song since that's how it ended. Star continued to cry and sulk until it was 11:30pm. She was tired and ready to call it a night when Marco knocked on her door. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you ever! Now leave me alone!" Marco flinched at Star's sudden outburst but did as she asked. He would just have to wait until tommorow to talk to her.

Star buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep. Lucky for her, her pillow absorbed tears.

Awww. Poor Star. Talk about an emotional break down. Anyways, this takes place right after the just friends episode. I'm continuing this chapter but when idk. If you guys have any ideas on how I should continue this chapter, leave a comment in the review section.


	9. Author's Note

Hello my fellow readers. As you know the fourth of July was yesterday, and I really wanted to write a one-shot about Star and Marco experiencing that holiday but unfortunately, I was very sick and slept all day and to add to the mess I had no ideas.

So, I'm asking if any of you guys have any ideas on how I can make a special 4th of July one-shot with Star and Marco please leave your idea in the review section or you can send it to me through gmail.

Thanks I really appreciate it, so remember if you have any ideas leave it in the review section or send it to me via gmail. Thanks!


	10. The mermaid's kiss (Steamy!)

Disclaimer: This chapter contains sexual contact! Rated M, for reasons, enjoy.

It was 12:49 in the Diaz residence. All were asleep execpt for Marco Diaz. Marco had not too long ago woke up from a very particular, yet strange dream. Marco closed his eyes as he relived the moment.

("Marco? Mmmm, you taste delicious". A familiar voice said. Marco opened his eyes and saw that he and Jackie were in a dark room, alone together. The part that freaked out Marco the most was that both of them weren't wearing any clothes. "Ah! Jackie what are you doing?! A-and-?" Jackie shut him up by licking the base to the tip of Marco's manhood. Marco's eyes flung open in shock. Jackie stopped and rolled her eyes.

"Giving you a blowjob obviously. Now, no more talking or I'll stop completely." Marco stopped talking aloud but not in his head. Marco continued to panick when his mind screamed 'Diaz! What's wrong with you! The girl of your dreams is giving you a blowjob. Appreciate it!'

Marco sighed and then started to moan when Jackie was picking up speed. "A-ah! J-Jackie! I can't hold on m-much longer I'm gonna c- ah!" Marco spilled his seed into Jackie's mouth. Marco panicked. "Oh no! Jackie I'm sorry! I-" Jackie swallowed every bit of Marco's semen and smiled lustfully.

"Now, it's your turn. I made you feel good, make me feel good." Jackie lifted up her leg and smiled mischievously when Marco saw her bare shaved womanhood right in front of him. "C'mon Marco. I deserve a little something too." Marco sighed and started to lick Jackie's lower lips. She inhaled sharply. "Oooooh god! This feels amazing."

Marco grinned slightly and then stuck in two fingers. "A-a-ah! Y-es faster Marco!" Marco's blood turned ice cold as the voice he just heard changed. He looked up and saw that It was Star. Star Butterfly. And him. Naked. Together. All alone.)

Marco's eyes shot back open as he let out a muffled scream. "What the heck was that all about?! A few minutes ago I was dreaming about me and Jackie not Star!" This didn't make any sense to Marco. As Marco thought some more, his eyes widened as he came to a conclusion.

"W-wait, s-so I had a wet dream about not only Jackie but Star too?!" Marco panicked. He got up and started pacing around his room frantically.

After 5 whole minutes of panicking, Marco decided to go get a glass of water. When he drank the water he began to relax. "Okay I think I'm okay now." Marco grinned mischievously as he got into his bed. "It's time for me to have some fun."

With that Marco pulled down his pajama pants and then took off his boxers. Marco's manhood twitched as it was exposed to the cool night air. Marco was feely kind of horny since that wet dream he had and what better way to satisfy himself than to jerk off for a while?

The only the thing Marco had to do was to make sure his door was locked and to keep his moans low. If anything, he would bite down on the pillow to muffle his moans.

Marco then used his right hand to slowly go up and down. Marco sighed. "Ohhhh..." But he was just getting started. Marco referred back to the dream and thought about hot, sexy, nude Jackie. Marco started to pick up the pace. He then thought about how she sucked him off with those cute plump lips.

Then his mind simulated something even better. He imagined that there were two clone Jackies, one of them sucking on his cock and the other kissing him aggressively. "O-oh! Mmmph!" Marco was close to cumming he bit down on the pillow to muffle his scream of pleasure.

When Marco opened his eyes, he was embarrassed with what he saw. On the his light blue pajama pants, there was a skinny but visible thick cum shot. Marco blushed profusely. Usually he doesn't shoot such a 'big' load. It may not have been big to others but Marco felt proud. This was a new record.

Marco gave his cock one last tight squeeze before he put back on his pants and went to sleep.

And done! The reason I called this chapter 'The mermaid's kiss' is because it features Jackie and if you think about it, she kind of resembles a mermaid or at least half. My evidence:

1\. She always wears that orange seashell necklace.

2\. That light blue streak in her hair is natural. (Star said so in the 'Star and Marco's guide to mastering every dimension' book)

3\. She has beautiful eyes. (So does Oskar in Star's opinion but I think he's a vampire. Check out those fangs whenever he smiles or opens his mouth to talk!)

Anyway, thanks for reading up to this point. Reviews are appreciated.


	11. Fireworks! (Requested)

A special thanks to bluecatcinema for the idea of this chapter. I hope this is what you wanted, enjoy.

"Hey Marco, what's this?" Star asked as they were coming home from a long stroll around the neighborhood, pointing at a poster. Marco looked to where she was pointing. "Oh. That's a poster of the carnival that's coming into town this weekend, celebrating the 4th of July." Marco smiled. "You'll love it! The carnival has rides, games, fun prizes to win and all types of stuff!"

Star gasped. "Marco can we go???" Marco rolled his eyes playfully. "Sure I don't see why not." Star shrieked excitedly and gave Marco a bone-crushing hug. Suddenly Star stopped and frowned. Marco was concerned. "Star? What's wrong?" "Marco, I just realized that I have no idea what the heck the '4th of July' is!"

"Don't worry Star. I'll tell you everything on Saturday, all you need to do is just come with me to the carnival. Got it?" Star smiled again nodding. Marco returned the smile and the two continued their walk home.

The days flew by like pages on a calendar until finally it was Saturday. Star woke up excitedly and began to get ready. Star did her morning routine: take a shower, brushing her teeth, etc. The last part was getting dressed and doing her hair. "Hmmm what should I wear for tonight?" Star asked aloud opening her closet.

Technically, her closet on earth was 10 times smaller than hers on Mewni. Marco didn't think so since her closet was practically as big as his room but hey when you're a magical princess from another dimension, it pays to have lots of clothes. Star went through her normal outfits that she wore.

"My Edgar dress? No, blue dress? Nah, spider necklace dress? No way!" Star was about to use her wand but then she saw an eye catching item. Star grinned. "Perfect! Now for my hair." Star pointed her wand at her head. "Pigtails, ponytail, pigtails, ponytail...pigtails win!" Lastly Star took out some knee-length sandals and she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yes! I like it!" Satisfied, Star grabbed her star purse and left her room. Walking down the stairs, Star saw that Marco was sitting on the couch waiting patiently for her. "Oh, hi Marco I'm ready to go!" Marco turned his head and his mouth almost dropped. Star was absolutely enchanting. She wore a long nice light pink sundress, that was short in the front up to her knees and long in the back.

Star frowned. "Marco what's wrong? You don't like it?" "N-no! That's not it! In fact I love it, it suits you perfectly." Marco slightly blushed and gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks..." Star mumbled face red. Star changed the subject. "So are you ready to leave? Cause I'm ready!" Marco nodded.

The two teens got to the carnival and already Star wanted to know what the special earth holiday meant. "Marco! Are you going to tell me yet?" Star asked impatiently. Marco nodded. "Okay Star, the reason the 4th of July is celebrated is because-"

"Woah! Star and Marco? Are two on a date?!" A sudden voice interrupted. The two teens turned around and Marco almost screamed. "J-Jackie?!" Star and Marco said in unison. "Hey Marco, Star. It's nice that you finally asked her out, good for you!" Jackie playfully punched Marco's shoulder.

"And Star, good choice. He's totally 'the one' if you know what I mean." Jackie winked. "But Jackie! Me and Marco aren't... dating or... on a date..." Star's pink hearts on her cheeks were glowing so much that it was illuminating light as the sun went down.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Psh! You hesitate in between your sentences which means yes, and you can't fool me butterfly! I know when I see two lovers. Anyways I got to go get back to Janna, she's waiting for me. See ya!" And Jackie skated off.

"..." "..." "..." "..." It was uncomfortably silent between Star and Marco except for the background noise at the carnival. Star was the first to break the silence. "So um... how about we get something to eat? I'm starving." Marco nodded. "Okay, so am I! Let's see what this place has to chow down on."

Marco grabbed Star's arm, which made Star blush and they walked around looking for a place to eat. Mostly, at carnivals there was only carnival food like popcorn, corndogs, cotton candy etc. But the carnivals that came to Echo Creek had the best food. Marco was about to turn a left corner when Star stopped him.

"Oooh Marco let's get chicken!" Marco chuckled at Star's enthusiasm. "Sure." The two walked up to the tent-like store and waited patiently to be served. A man came from behind ready to take their order. "I'll have the two piece combo with fries." Star said. "I'll have the same too." The man nodded. "That'll be $11.37 please."

Marco handed the man a twenty dollar bill and got $8.63 as his change. Marco frowned sighing. "Well there goes my allowance." Star frowned. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to spend all your money on me, I'll just not eat then." Star was about to leave until Marco put a hand on her shoulder.

"No! It's fine Star! It would be rude to buy myself food and completely forget about you, we're best friends. I got your back, you got mine." Marco blushed faintly at his words but Star didn't notice and gave Marco a bone-crushing hug. "Aww! Thanks Marco! You're the best!"

Marco smiled warmly and returned the hug. "Um, young man? Your orders are ready." The man said. Star broke away from Marco and took her tray of food, walking off to a nearby bench. As Marco took his tray of food the man said "Take care of her boy. I can see how much you care for her."

Marco's face turned red. "Sir she's my best friend. We're not dating!" The man smiled. "I didn't say that you were dating." Marco mentally facepalmed for not thinking before he spoke. "Teen love." The man chuckled at the young teen's confused feelings and left the front counter.

Ignoring what had just happened, Marco went over to were Star was eating and he sat down. "Hey Marco, what took you so long?" "O-oh n-nothing I think I dropped a few coins over there." Marco lied. Star shrugged and continued eating.

The two ate in silence since they were famished, but in Star's mind she felt like this was a date. 'It's nice that Marco is being such a sweetheart towards me... taking me here, paying for me and- wait a minute what about Oskar? Darn it, I hate having mixed feelings.' "Star? Did you see Oskar somewhere around here?" Marco suddenly asked disturbing Star from her thoughts. "No. Why would you think that?" "Well it looks like you're blushing." Marco pointed out.

"W-what? N-no I'm not!" Star checked her face. Oh no. It was warm. Marco was right. "Well, uh it's hot out here so ya know it could be the heat!" Marco took off his red hoodie and put it down.

"Hate to admit it but it's true." When Star and Marco were done eating they threw away their trash and decided to go on some rides. Marco was about to grab his hoodie but it wasn't where he had left it. "What the-?"

Marco heard familar snickering and knew who the culprit, rather culprits were. Looking behind the bench Star saw Ferguson and Alfonzo with Marco's hoodie. "Ah ha! Found the culprits Marco!"

Marco's eyebrows furrowed. "Give. It. Back. Now!!" Star flinched at Marco's sudden angry attitude. Ferguson and Alfonzo ran off, but not before dropping the red hoodie and a piece of paper.

Star examined the paper and read it out loud. "Hey Marco you and your girlfriend Star, should totally ride the Ferris wheel tonight! It's gonna stop up at the top so you guys can get a good view of the fireworks and the carnival. A traditional ride for couples lol. Signed Ferguson and Alfonzo." Marco shook his head and crumbled up the paper and missed tossing it into the trash.

"Well I hate to admit it, but Ferguson and Alfonzo are right." Star's eyes widened as she came to a conclusion. "Y-you mean as the Ferris wheel being the traditional ride for couples? I should go find Oskar so we can watch the fireworks together..." Star sighed dreamily as she nibbled on her wand daydreaming.

Marco tensed up slightly annoyed. "No! Well yes they're right about that but they're also right about how the people get on the Ferris wheel in time to see the fireworks so we have to hurry!" Once again Marco grabbed Star, but this time he held her hand firmly so that they could run fast together.

*3 minutes later*

"*panting* whew! That was a workout! Huh Marco?" Marco shook his head. "Nah. I have karate practice and dojos all the time so I used to moving fast. Especially with that little brat Jeremy..." Marco mumbled his last sentence before stepping in line with Star. "Okay Star, the reason why the 4th of July is celebrated is because many years back, the declaration of independence for America was signed."

Star looked at him perplexed for a second and then a happy open mouth smile grew. "Ohhh so basically it's like the 4th of July is America's birthday!" Marco chuckled, moving up in line with Star following. "Pretty much yeah." Star gave Marco a hug. "Oh this is nice but what's this for?" Marco asked hugging back.

"For being such an awesome best friend tonight! You took me out here, payed for our food and taught me something new! It's like this is a da- dum dum do do bop!" Marco pulled away. "Huh? Why'd you start singing?" Star mentally face-palmed. She had almost said that her and Marco were on a date to Marco himself! "What? Can't I sing whenever I want to Diaz?" Star joked her face hot.

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Sure I guess. Oh hey Star we're next in line! Let's go!" The two teens ran to the turnstile to give the worker their ticket and sat down inside the Ferris wheel car. Star squealed in delight. "Yayy! This one is pink just like my dress and it's my favorite color." Marco smiled. "Well we're sitting on my favorite color. The seats are red cushioned."

The ride operator woman closed thegate way entrance for people to get in and then she closed all of the other car's doors, including Star and Marco's. She went inside her booth and with some quick announcements she turned a key switch and the ride started up. "Wheee! Look how high we're going Marco!" Star screamed slightly poking her head out the barred window.

When Star didn't hear Marco answer, she turned to his direction. Marco was holding on the the edge of his seat in fear, his eyes clenched shut. "Marco." Star said a little annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of heights?" "I-I d-don't know! Maybe because I wanted to make you happy so that you could see the fireworks for your first time on earth?"

Star blushed and placed her hand to were Marco's was. "Aw, that's cute that you thought of me but just don't look down. It'll only make it worse. Just look at me." Marco slowly opened his eyes and started to look at Star just like she told him to. The cool night air wind blowing her pigtails and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the night like shining diamonds.

Star noticed that Marco was staring for a bit too long but she let it slide. This was a great opportunity for her to stare at Marco and not awkwardly. Marco suddenly gripped Star's hand tightly as he was moving in closing his eyes. Star panicked. 'Oh no! He's gonna kiss me! Not that it's bad I would love that, it's just that my heart belongs to Oskar... I think. Forget my mixed feelings I have a better chance with Marco anyway!' Letting the Marco side cloud her romantic feelings, Star leaned in closing her eyes.

Time seemed to slow down as the two moved in closer and closer and closer. Their lips two inches apart until... Boom! Boom! boom! boom! The two quickly pulled back and were quite annoyed that the fireworks starting had ruined their chance of kissing.

Star was really red in the face from the previous moment. She then turned her attention to the wonderful show happening in the night sky. "Oh my gosh! They're beautiful! Oooh! That one's pink and purple!" Star pointed.

As Star did her oohs and aahs Marco turned Star's head his direction and kissed her. Star was surprised at first but returned the kiss. They pulled away on cue staring at one another's eyes. "Thanks for taking me out tonight Marco." He nodded. "No problem." The two still held hands tight blushing. Unnoticed to Star and Marco, heart shaped fireworks were appearing and fading above them.

Bonus:

Down on the ground, Jackie, Janna, Ferguson and Alfonzo were watching. Of course Ferguson and Janna had binoculars so they could get the best view. "Guys! Stop spying on them!" Jackie said. "Yeah! Let them bond as a new couple." Alfonzo said. Janna and Ferguson flipped them the bird and continued spying. Jackie and Alfonzo sighed in unison.

And done! Boy, was this a long chapter. I know the 4th of July passed but oh well here it is. Sorry bluecatcinema for the delay on this chapter. I was busy. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I worked really hard on it.(With the idea from bluecatcinema). Reviews are appreciated, thanks!


	12. Nicknames(Requested)

Yeah. This was the only title I could think of. Better than having this as a tittle-less chapter. Anyway, this is a possible continuation from chapter 3 and was requested by two people: Guest and LemonFairy (Guest). I hope this is the one-shot you two are expecting, enjoy.

The next morning, Marco had woken up to his new girlfriend, Star, giving him little pecks on his cheeks to wake him up. Star smiled. "Morning Marco! I made you breakfast!" Marco yawned a tired yawn and sat up in his bed. Marco gave Star a kiss on the lips. "Good morning to you too, Princesa Estrella."

Star slightly frowned. "Marco, You know I don't understand you when you talk spanish." "No, no it's fine Star! I just thought that you would like your name in spanish to be your nickname. After all, Princesa means 'princess' and Estrella means 'Star'." Star blushed. "Aw! Marco that's so sweet! You took a far step ahead and decided to give me a nickname, that's soo cute!"

Star pulled in Marco for a kiss and then reluctantly pulled away. "Oh! I'm sorry, let me have you eat your breakfast first and then we can finish what I started. Hmmm?" Star grinned mischievously as she left Marco's room so he could eat his warm waffles and bacon.

Marco grinned in satisfaction while he ate. 'Man, maybe this isn't so bad. I mean just the day before yesterday night, me and Star were best friends. Then came yesterday night when she told me her feelings for me and then basically asked me out after seeing my baby book. And now the morning after we're dating as if we were for years. I love my life.' Marco thought.

As Marco finished eating, Star came in as if on cue. "How's my little munchkin doing?" Marco smiled at his new sudden but cute nickname. Marco stood up and walked over towards Star. "Oh? So now I'm a munchkin?" Marco raised and eyebrow. "Well yeah! I mean I just love how chubby and cute your cheeks are!" Star started to softly squeeze the two of them.

"Hey! Stop tormenting me!" Marco teased her. "Only if you call me Estrella again." Marco agreed. "Sure...Estrella." Star blushed again. "Oh Marco you're so good to me! Well you always were even before we started dating." Marco wrapped his arm around Star. "Of course. What type of boyfriend would I be if I treated you terribly?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, munchkin." Star then nuzzled her nose against Marco's. "I love you Marco." "I love you too, Estrella."

Well there you go! The one-shot that both of you guys wanted when Marco gives Star a spanish nickname! It was just my idea to make it a continuation from chapter 3, but the whole spanish nickname idea was all yours so thanks again Guest and LemonFairy (Guest). Reviews are appreciated, thank you.


	13. Fatherson time

"Dad? Can I ask you a question? Also, I want to talk to you about something too." Marco called his father to his room. Mr. Diaz came from the kitchen and stood in his son's bedroom doorway. "Sure mijo, what is it?"

"Uh... dad could you, um close the door. I would like us to have some privacy." Mr. Diaz nodded and stepped inside closing the door and sitting next to Marco on his bed. "So Marco, what's on your mind?" Mr. Diaz asked as he put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Well, I... have you ever had mixed feelings for two different girls?"

Mr. Diaz smiled. "Yeah sure. When I was once your age I had a thing for two girls. Your mother Angie and her best friend's sister Judith." Marco was shocked. "Really? Tell me more." Mr. Diaz continued. "So one day I thought really hard about who I had feelings for the most and- wait a minute! Is this all about that Jackie girl?"

Marco blushed. "Y-yeah." Mr. Diaz chuckled at his son's embarrassment about his crush. "Marco there's nothing to be embarrassed about. You talk, I'll listen. Got it?" Marco nodded. "So as you know I've been crushing on Jackie ever since kindergarten and I practically love her and-"

"Woah. Marco stop right there." Mr. Diaz said interrupting him. "There's a difference between real actual romantic love and a crush. I know that you've liked Jackie for years but are you sure that the word 'love' is right?" Marco thought for a moment. "Well like I said earlier, I don't know. I also kinda like someone else too."

"Let me guess. You've fallen for Star right?" Marco's eyes widened as he turned his head and crossed his arms face red. "W-what! No!" Mr. Diaz gave his son the half lidded eye really face before he spoke. "Just tell her how you feel, Marco."

"Wait! Dad let me say what I think first." Marco took a deep breath and started. "In my heart there's only room for one girl, not two. First there's Jackie, my long life crush. Then there's Star my best friend. I think what I love about Jackie is her beautiful looks, mind you Star has beauty too. What I love about Star is her awesome personality, how she's always determined to not give up and she gives me the best hugs. Me and Jackie haven't talked much execpt us nodding at each other. With Star, I'm relaxed and comfortable and I got to know Star's true self. So in conclusion, my heart belongs to... Star Butterfly."

Mr. Diaz was amazed at his son's true feelings. "Well it seems that your mother's poetry runs in the family. But it also seems that you already knew your true feelings. That was beautiful, mijo." "Dad! What I said wasn't a poem! It didn't even rhyme." Mr. Diaz chuckled. "Not all poems necessarily have to rhyme son. Now, how about you tell Star how you really feel about her?"

Mr. Diaz gave his son a little nudge while Marco protested. "I-I can't do that! I'll only make a fool of myself." Marco turned himself down. "Tsk, tsk. Marco you need to have some more self confidence, be bold!" Mr. Diaz cheered his son on. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll be there watching the whole time."

At first Marco thought that was crazy. His father there while he confesses his feelings for Star?! But Marco decided to have his father agree to an exception. "On one condition dad. You stay out of sight so that I can see you but Star can't. Deal?" Marco put out his hand. "Deal." Mr. Diaz and Marco shook on it.

*Time Skip*

The next two weeks after preparing and practicing his words (What do you expect? He's not called 'Safe kid' for nothing!), Marco was finally ready. Marco went to Star's room to see if she was in there. When he knocked and heard no response, he went downstairs and saw his soon-to-be girlfriend taking some snacks out from the fridge.

Marco had already seen his father kneeling down in front of the couch out of sight by Star giving him a thumbs up. "Hey, uh Star do you have a minute?" Star finished eating her Oreos and gave Marco her full attention. "Sure what do you need?" Marco sighed deeply. It was now or never. "Star. We've been friends for a while now, and I..." "Yeah you what?"

"And I've grown to like you very much." Marco took Star's hands in his. "Star, will you be my girlfriend?" Star gasped. "Marco, I don't like you..." Ouch! Her words stung worst than a bee sting. As he was about to leave Star turned him around to face her. "I don't like you, because I love you." Marco smiled. "And yes, I accept."

Marco pulled Star in for a hug. Mr. Diaz had left the area two minutes ago and he knew that Marco was 'man' enough to handle it. Star and Marco pulled away from their hug and both leaned in at the same time for a kiss. Marco caressed Star's cheeks while she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer.

They soon parted for air reluctantly. "Wow." Star said amazed and a little dazed her lips still tingling. Before Marco could say anything Star snuggled up against Marco, blushing but not caring one bit. Marco smiled and pats her shoulder. Mr. Diaz came back taking a sip of orange juice and smiling. "That's my boy. Marco Diaz, the ladies man. Just like his papa."

Well that's it for this chapter. If you think about it this is kind of a swapsies version of chapter one. But instead of it being Star and her mom, I made it Marco and his dad. Svtfoe two hour movie is coming this saturday!!! Remember guys you can catch it three times that day:11am, 2pm or 7pm on your Disney xd channel. Or you can watch it on 'on demand' whatever you guys choose to see it on. Reviews are appreciated.


	14. Feeling smitten

A continuation from chapter 7, enjoy.

It had been three days since Star recovered from her sickness, all thanks to Marco. Star was sprawled out on her large bed hugging pinky tightly thinking about how lucky she was to have a great best friend like Marco. But then something changed when she noticed whenever she was around him, she couldn't stop smiling.

"Ugh! Darn it, that's the third time this week! What's wrong with me?" Star said exasperated suddenly frustrated. The more Star thought about Marco, the more her face felt as if it were on fire. The more she felt her face hot, the more she couldn't help herself from smiling either being around him or thinking about him. Knock knock.Oh great speak of the devil, well not really.

"Star? Can I come in?" Star panicked. "U-uh, not a good time Marco! I'm kind of busy thinking about... stuff. I'm sorry, maybe later?" Star hated rejecting Marco's company but she needed to figure out what was wrong with her so she didn't make a fool of herself in front of Marco. "Oh... Um okay Star if you uh, say so. I-I'll leave you to your thinking." Marco left Star's door with a frown and went to his room.

"Aw. I feel terrible letting Marco down like that..."

*Meanwhile, in Marco's bedroom*

Marco had just sat down at his desk with his computer. Apparently at the moment he was bored and decided to surf the web. "It would much more fun to surf the waves..." Marco mumbled to himself. When Marco opened his internet browser and started to type letters into the search bar he was shocked and surprised at what his eyes showed him.

*Back in Star's room*

"Glossaryck! I need your help!" Star shouted. Instantly, the spell book started moving as it normally did towards Star. When it was within reach, it opened and Glossaryck appeared out of it floating. "Yes m'lady? How may I help you?" He stated bowing. Star nervously grabbed the sides of her hair. "W-well it's kind of about Marco..."

Glossaryck's purple diamond pupil eyes widened. "Oh okay. I see. Carry on." "... I can't seem to stop smiling whenever I think about him and I'm around him. I can't control it! See! It's happening right now? Isn't it?!" Glossaryck nodded. "Well princess it seems to me that you're in love."

*In Marco's room*

As soon as Marco clicked on the search bar he began to see recent search items. 'What does it mean when you can't stop smiling around a boy?', 'What does it mean when you feel all jittery around your boy best friend?'. All of these recent searches must have been Star's doing. "...But why would she look this up?" Oh no. It could only mean one thing. Star had a crush on a certain crush on someone. AKA: him. "M-me? But why? She's my best friend!"

Marco closed his laptop, not wanting to know what other things Star had searched up. But then he got an idea. Marco opened his laptop once again and began to type in 'What to do when you find out a girl has a crush on you without her knowing'. It took about a millisecond for the page to load since his house had super fast Wi-Fi, up to 940mbps.

Scrolling down the page Marco clicked on his exact question and it brought him to the 'wiki how' page.

*Back in Star's room*

Star started laughing hysterically. "Y-you think I'm in love with Marco? My best friend? Hahahahaha! Glossaryck you are one funny magical being!" Glossaryck had a serious face on, arms crossed. "Star. This is no laughing matter! Are you going to listen to me or should I just leave?"

Star's laughing died down and she sat up straight. "Sorry Glossaryck. As you were saying?" Glossaryck sighed deeply and continued with his statement. "Look kid. I'm not the one to be giving dating advice but I do know when someone is in love." "Well do you know a spell that will help me to stop smiling around him so much that he won't suspect a thing?"

Glossaryck paused in thought for a moment before answering. "Yes, but It'll cost you." Star rolled her eyes. Waving her wand she made a pile of his favorite peanut butter banana flavored pudding. Glossaryck grinned. "Princess! You know me so well!" "Okay you got what you wanted now tell me the spell."

"Nuh uh, you know the deal. You have to feed it to me." Star sighed and began to spoon feed him the pudding. After feeding him the pudding (including scraping the sides) he told her that the spell she was looking for was in her grandmother Venus the fairests chapter.

"Oh okay here it is! Thanks Glossaryck!" Glossaryck bowed. "No problem m'lady." As Star performed the spell, she forgot one tiny step: reading the whole spell and it's side effects. Unfortunately for Star, she had a bad habit of skimming through spells and focusing on the key words instead of the whole thing.

"Huh. I don't feel any different..." "So Star how do you feel can you stop smiling when you think about Marco or when you're near him?" Glossaryck had tricked Star into using a super powerful love spell on her self and the good news was that it was contagious to the ones she truly loved. Star nodded happily. "Oh yeah! I can stop smiling about... Maaarrrcoooo..."

Star slurred out in a love sick voice. "Where is he? Where's my handsome handsome man? I neeeeed him." Glossaryck held back a couple of laughs before telling Star that he was in his room. With literal hearts in her eyes, Star skipped off to Marco's room.

*Back in Marco's room*

Marco had not to long ago finished reading the answer to his question. "Ah ha. Yes okay that's how I'll have it go down." Marco said nodding. As he was getting up he hear a knock at his door. "Hold on a sec!" Marco scrambled to the door to open it and he sees Star looking all love sick at him.

"Hiii Marco sweetheart! I missed you! Come here and give your favorite dimensional princess a loving kiss!" Star exclaimed, slightly parting her lips. If Marco were drinking a drink he would have spit it out. "I-I'm sorry? Could you repeat that?" Marco stuttered out.

Star didn't say anything, considering she pounced on Marco sending them both to the floor with a tumble. "Marco! You broke my fall! Aw c'mere you!" Star planted kisses all over his flustered red face."S-star?! What are you doing?!" Marco sputtered out. He was liking it but he didn't expect it to happen all of a sudden. Glossaryck came in seeing the progress. "So hey Marco how do you like - oh my. Well I won't interrupt you two, carry on goodbye."

"Glossaryck?! Is this your doing?!" Marco shouted at the top of his lungs. Glossaryck grinned mischievously. "Mabye. Anyways you should enjoy her the way she is Marco. You know you like it." "Well I- hey! That's none of you business! Just tell me how to make her stop kissing and loving me... so much."

There was no doubt, Marco loved Star kissing him. Star was rather very attractive, cute and adorable all together, but he preferred Star's kiss on his lips, but the cheeks, face and neck were a good start. "Well okay. To ease the spell you must kiss Star on the lips for exactly two minutes..."

Marco smiled "That doesn't sound so bad." "Wait a minute, you didn't let me finish. You have to kiss her within those two minutes with... uh how should I say this... with passion." Glossaryck seemed grossed out while Marco screamed in embarrassment and in shock. "W-what? I-I can't d-do that! Especially with you around!"

"You don't have a choice. Now then I'd suggest you hurry if you want Star to ease her obsession over you down a bit." Marco groaned. "Hey Star?" Star stopped giving him a hickey (which felt amazing, by the way) and gave her attention to Marco. "Yes my love?" Marco blushed at his pet name and without hesitation he kissed her... and yes, there was tongue action involved.

Marco's brain turned to mush as he pressed his lips lightly against Star's soft ones. Star giggled a cute giggle in his mouth and she licked Marco's teeth asking for access. When she was given 'permission' she played with Marco's tongue as a kitten would have played with yarn. While Marco explored Star's mouth he noticed she tasted like starburst, Skittles and cotton candy all together.

It most likely explains why he kept licking her lips. Star and Marco's tongues danced in each other's mouths as Star reached up and began to stroke his dark brown hair. Marco moaned slightly into her mouth and he cradled her cheeks in his hands.

"Ahem. Time's up you can stop now." Marco and Star still stayed connected. "Marco!! Snap out of it!" Glossaryck shouted. Marco broke the kiss reluctantly and frowned. "Why couldn't it be five minutes instead of two?" He mumbled. "Marco that was amazing! But why did you kiss me, so lovingly?" Marco opened his mouth to speak but Glossaryck cut him off. "Because he loves you very much, princess."

Star smiled and blushed lightly. "Come here dork. Hugs!" Star tackled him into a big bear hug and lightly kissed his cheek. "Glossaryck do you mind? I would like some privacy with Star." "As you wish... smooch buddies..." Star and Marco's eyes widened at the nickname. "H-hey how do you know about that?" Star asked but he was already gone.

"Oh well. Come here sugar lips," "Marco! Why'd you call me that?" Star played dumb, but she dang well knew the answer. "Because you taste like a candy flavored rainbow of yummy goodness. Gummy bears, starburst, Skittles you name it." Star blushed. "Okay." Star rolled on top of Marco playfully nipping his earlobes before kissing him.

Phew! I'm finally done! Anyways the next chapter is going to be a lemon. So you know me, I'm willing to listen to all my readers requests so leave your idea in the review section or you can simply PM me. Reviews and a review for the next lemon chapter is appreciated thanks!


	15. Bottled up emotions (Lemon) (Requested)

Warning! This chapter contains sexual contact! Also a spoliers alert. I suggest that if you did not see the Star vs the forces of evil: Battle for Mewni movie than you should because you might be a little confused. If you did good for you! That movie was epic! But we'll have to wait until novemeber for the actual season 3 to premire on tv on disney xd. Booooo.

I'm baaaack! And just as I promised I got right to work on those review requests and Bam! Here it is the next lemon chapter! Let's give our selves a round of applause! Nah let me stop acting silly.

First off, I want to give a biiig thank you to all those who sent me their lemon request reviews for me to work on so pat yourselfs on the back if you're one of those people who is reading this right now! Now down to business. A special thanks to all those who gave me their ideas: Sugar (Guest), Guest, anonymous (Guest), a person who wished me for their suggestion to be anonymous,Guest, Guest and last but not least, Amadankus Mozart for this chapter. (Epecially Amadankus Mozart because your idea of a one shot lemon will be included as a bonus at the end of this chapter!)

Since you guys hadtotally different idea requests, I tried my best to take your ideas and combine all 6 of them together. (With the exception of Amadankus Mozart) I hope this meets your standards for a lemon chapter featuring Star and Marco.

Note: in this first verse of this chapter, Star and Marco are 16, and it'll take place right after 'Battle for Mewni' but just with them older and Jackie never existed. Also one last thing, if you guys are on mobile, get your phone chargers ready cause this is gonna be one loooong lemon chapter with a bonus! Enjoy.

It had been nearly 2 weeks after Star had defeated Toffee. Alot of things had changed during that time period. To begin with, her wand had changed for the third time. This time it had butterfly wings with hearts in them and the wand color was purple and it had her red signature devil horns were normally a golden crown would be. Her mom was very proud that she had dipped down and found her inner magic.

Next, there was her new mewberty form. Instead of her being purple, she became a yellowish golden type color and her wings had grown huge, almost as big as her mother's. And then the most important (in her opinion) was Marco. She and Marco had become a couple after Star had defeated Tofee.

*Flashback*

"Star! Oh my god I- we were so worried!" Marco exclaimed as he, queen Moon and Buff frog jumped on top of her squeezing her into a bone crushing hug. "I. Missed. You. Guys. Too!" Star said in between gasps of her trying to breathe. Everyone else execpt Marco and Queen moon got up.

Moon showered her daughter in hugs in kisses with tears streaming down her cheeks while Marco held her tight as he let all his emotions out himself beginning to cry. "Star I'm proud of you. You've showed me you have what it takes to become an excellent queen of Mewni one day. I know you will not let your enemies get the best of you." Moon softly said to Star. Star smiled. "Thanks mom." Moon smiled warmly. "You really are a shinning star, in fact you're my shining Star."

Moon let go of Star and decided that she and Marco should have a little alone time to reunite. "Star when you were inside your wand- I was loosing my mind. I knew you were going to get free I just didn't know when or how. I've never felt like this about you before and I'm proud to say that I-" Before Marco could finish his sentence, Star had kissed him, a single tear streaming down her left cheek.

Star cradled his head in her hands while Marco ran his fingers through her hair. Star pulled away from Marco and a little trail of salvia connected from her bottom lip to Marco's. "... I love you too Marco." Marco smiled and hugged Star again. He embraced her not ever wanting to let her go. Moon and Buff frog smiled. "He's going to make an excellent king for the citizens of Mewni one day don't you think?" Buff frog said.

"Agreed." Moon smiled at the sight of her little girl finding her soul mate at such a young age.

*End of flashback*

"...And this is what I call the grandma room. All though, I think the real name is the tapestry room?" Star had just gotten finished showing her boyfriend around the castle, the place he would be spending the summer at. Star couldn't have been more flattered and happy that Marco had talked with parents and made it work for him to spend the summer with his new girlfriend.

"So this is a big room of all the past queens of Mewni, your grandmother's?" Star smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much." Suddenly her expression changed to a much more hushed tone. "But Marco can you please just keep this between me and you? I'm not really supposed to be in here until I'm queen myself and definitely not with somebody that's a guest in the castle."

Marco took her hands in his. "Of course Star. I would never get you in trouble. I love you with all my heart." Star flushed a light shade of pink and smiled stuttering. "Th-thanks." "No problem your royal shyness." Marco joked. "Heyyy! I'm not shy! Remember I kicked Toffee's butt!"

"Yeah I know I could never forget that. Come on let's get out of here like you said." Star nodded and they walked out of the tapestry room together, hand and hand.

Meanwhile...

Moon and river were having a serious discussion Star in their bedroom about Star and Marco's new relationship. "... But darling look at much he loves her and you know how much Star loves him." River tried to reason with his wife. "Yes I know but what about the law?" River rolled his eyes. "Oh pish posh. 'Who ever the princess falls in love with has to be royalty and or she must pick a suitor at the age of 17'. Big deal."

"River! It is a big deal! I know Marco's a good boy and will make an excellent king for Mewni one day but that would mean..." "...She and him would have to have intercourse because whoever the princess has sex with she has to marry!" The king and queen said in unison. "But it's not like they would be thinking about that at this age right?"

River asked. "Right... Star has shown enough maturity. But we will keep and extra set of eyes on those two in case they do try something naughty." "Agreed my dear." River said.

*Somewhere in the large halls of Butterfly castle...*

Star and Marco were looking for the next rail to slide down on when she suddenly had a naughty idea come to her train of thought. "Okay Marco! That's enough looking for right now!" Marco turned around and frowned. "But I still want to keep rail sliding and explore the castle and-" "Ah ah ah!" Star shushed him putting her index finger on his lips. Marco flushed.

"There's something I need your help with actually. So come to my room around 9:30 make sure you're alone and be careful to not get caught by the guards making your way into the royal corridors. Got it?" Marco nodded enthusiastically. "Ooooh! I like it! I'm up for a little danger." Marco smiled determinedly while rubbing his hands together.

"Oh don't worry Marco... you'll get all the danger you want tonight... it's a good thing that you're sooo naive." Star muttered. "Huh? What was that?" Marco asked, an eyebrow raised. "Oh nothing I said that I love you! Hugs!" Marco's gut told him that something was up but he ignored it and embraced her. He hesitated before he gave her a noogie. "Hey! That's what I'm supposed to do to you!" Star pouted pretending to be angry.

Marco chuckled. "As always you look cute when you're mad, even when you're pretending! I love all those cute little gestures you do Star." Star blushed and rolled her eyes. "Oh safe kid over here is becoming Mr. Softee!" She teased. Marco played along. "Am not!" "Are too!" Star and Marco broke out into laughter at their kiddy argument.

"That's another thing that I love about you Star. You sure know how to make people laugh!" Star playfully punched Marco's shoulder. "You betcha! Now I'm sorry but I have to go set up the thing that I need your help with. So remember what I told you see ya!" And with that Star started skipping down the polished marble floor hallway singing a happy tune.

Marco checked his watch. "6:20. Well, I guess she really wants to be prepared. Nothing wrong with that." Marco shrugged and went to his rather large guest bedroom. It was pretty tough to remember where he was assigned to stay since the Butterfly castle was equivalent to a maze.

*In Star's room*

"Hmmm. It needs more of a 'romantic feeling'. Oooh! I know! Lavender lilac blast!" As Star exclaimed her chant, scented lavender and vanilla candles surrounded her room leaving a nice pleasant scent. Star smiled proudly. "Wow nice one. The candles are lit too? Not bad if I do say so myself."

Star then began to change up her room even more than she had to. It was for the best and she wanted everything to be perfect for her very first time. She changed her unicorn with rainbows bed sheets and pillow cases to dark red covers and pillow cases.

Next, she added some gossamer pink curtains to go around the bed, put all of her stuffed animal creatures (57 to be exact) into her enormous walk in closest. Then she changed the color of her normal pink carpet to black.

Sastified she closed all of her large window curtains and dimmed the lights. "Oh! Duh! I have to change! But first, I feel like taking a nice long soak in the tub." With that said, she stripped down to her plain white bra and panties. Before taking them off she frowned. "Ugh these are granny panties compared to the ones I have."

She took off her underware and turned on the warm water valve for some relaxation. When the water reached it's appropriate level she turned off the valve and stepping in. "Ahhhhh. Now it's time for some 'me' time."

*45 minutes later*

Star had just gotten finished drying herself off when she put on her fuzzy white bathrobe with matching bunny slippers and had a towel wrapped around her hair. She opened the large wooden doors of her walk in closet. Opening and closing drawers she was searching for the perfect attire for tonight's event.

"Ooh! I really like this set!" Star had choosen a rainbow lace bra and panty set and just for her creative style she decided to wear her signature thigh high stockings just to show off her cleavage. Star glanced at her cloud shaped clock. "Oh it's 8:15. I still got plenty of time."

Star walked in her 'rainbow outfit' and collapsed on her king size bed. She soon fell asleep smelling the wonderful lavender vanilla scented candles burning.

*Later at 9:30pm*

"Star," Marco whispered. "Can I come in? I've managed to sneak past the gaurds and everything." Star didn't answer but her bedroom door cracked open just enough to let him slide in. When he managed to get inside, the door closed behind him. "...Star...? What's- mmmm it smells good in here."

"I'm glad you like it." A voice chuckled. "Now, come closer. There's something else I bet you would like..." Marco moved closer to the bed and since the lights were dim he could see a silhouette of Star kneeling on her bed. "Star? What's going on?"

Suddenly, the room brightened and there she was. Marco witnessed his girlfriend wearing a rainbow lace bra and panty set with her usual thigh high stockings. "Star?! Why are you dressed like that?! I shouldn't be in your room this late especially with you dressed like that!"

Marco's voice cracked as he politely looked away. Star sauntered over to him whispering in his ear her hot breath on his neck. "Don't be so shy Marco. I love and trust you enough to see me like this and I trust you for what we're gonna do next..." Marco turned his head towards Star. "...We?"

Star nodded and tittered. "Okay Marco I'll change into something else that'll make it easier..." Before Marco could say anything, Star took out her wand. Uh oh.

"Black, white, bomb initatation!" She exclaimed doing a little twirl and then swinging her glowing wand towards the floor. Pink puffy clouds with sparkles appeared and faded in the blink of an eye. Marco's mouth dropped open. Instead of her wearing her rainbow lacy bra and panty set that she previously had on (which Marco got an erection just thinking about even though he had literally just seen her like that) she was now in a skimpy seductivefrench maid outfit with black fishnet stockings and some nice black pumps. In her left hand she held a black feather duster. Her hair was pulled back in a nice big tight bun and she even had a black lace choker on. Star smiled. Now she felt... extra sexy.

"...Oh my god. S-star you- I- y-you-" Marco was stuttering. "So do you like it?" Star asked mischievously with an eyebrow raised. "Hell yeah! You look so hot and sexy!" Marco blurted out and slapped his hands over his mouth. "S-sorry." Marco mumbled face flushed a beet red. Star blushed but she was able to cover it up. "Oh nonononono Diaz! I'm flattered really."

Marco looked up. "So great job Ms. Butterfly. You've succeeded in seducing me!" Star's eyes widened and she guiltly blushed. "Wha? Me no way Marco I wouldn't dream of it! Hahaha." Marco gave her half lidded eyes. "Staaar." "Okay you win." Star nodded in defeat.

"But Star you didn't need to do all this. All you had to do was talk to me and I would've listened." Marco put a hand on her shoulder. "Really?" Marco smiled and nodded. "Really." At this point Star couldn't take it anymore. "Oh my god Marco! I love you!" Star threw herself on top of Marco and they landed on the bed with a loud thump!

Star and Marco started making out aggressively all the while sweating. Unfortunately the both of them had to pull away to get air. Marco was panting, his eyes locked on Star's. Star giggled. "Woah tiger! Somebody's excited downstairs." Marco felt his erection grow even more and it was beginning to become painful.

As if Star could sense Marco's pain she waved her wand and took off all of Marco's clothes except for his underwear. She wanted to leave that as a surprise. Marco sighed contentedly. "Ahhhh. That's better thanks Star." "Oh don't thank me yet Diaz!" Marco then felt Star's hand strocking his member through his underwear. Marco inhaled sharply from this feeling.

"S-star wait. What if somebody hears us... you know making noise?" Star stopped and rolled her eyes. "Psh! I put a 'silence all' spell on this room. So we can make as much noise as we want. Nobody else will hear it except me and you." Marco nodded but then he became even more worried. "Star I would love to do this with you but..."

"But what?" "I'm a virgin. I've never had sex before. I mean know the basics it's just that what if I mess up and accidentally hurt you?" Star smiled with sympathy. "Awww! Marco it's okay I'm a virgin too. Well not after tonight anyways." Marco nodded. "Okay so uh, you do have condoms for me right?" Marco shyly asked, face red.

Star reached over him and opened up her chestnut nightstand drawer. "Right Mr. Safe kid." "Well I don't want me getting you pregnant..." At the sudden word 'pregnant' Star's face fell and she became a little pale at the thought. Shaking off that vibe she started to continue stroking Marco's hardened member through his boxers.

"Mmmmmm..." Marco moaned. After she thought he was ready she took off his boxers and yelped. Star was so close to him that when she took off his boxers, his member slapped her across her cheek. "O-oops! My bad Star!" Star didn't say anything as she continued to stare at Marco's now fully exposed member. It had to be 7 or 7 and a half inches, tops.

Marco unexpectedly covered himself with both his hands. "N-not to be rude or pushy but are you going to start doing anything? Because you just staring is making me feel uncomfortable." Star smiled mischievously. "Oh looks like you're pretty eager for your first time, hm?"

"Well I- ah!" Star silenced him by licking the tip from the base firmly. "S-star!" Star stopped and looked up. "Yes Marco?" When Marco struggled to find an answer, Star continued. Apparently her own sucking noises turned herself on even more so she slipped her hand into her white with black polka dot panties and started to rub herself.

Marco looked down at Star and he thought 'she looks so cute with her face buried in my crotch'. Suddenly Marco felt his member shake and twitch as if it were about to explode any second. "Star! I-I think I'm gonna...!" Unfortunately for Marco, Star took him out of her mouth and placed her palm on the tip of his member. "H-hey! What gives?"

"Nuh uh! Not so fast! You can cum when I say you can cum, got it?" Marco was taken aback by Star's words. "...Um what was that?" Star rolled her eyes. "Look long story short I want to be in charge tonight so uh... just follow my lead and I'll walk you through your parts understood?" Marco could see in Star's eyes that she was super nervous, but he didn't say anything and thought for a brief second.

'But it's both of us having sex for the first time! How can she be in charge?!' 'How come she's so determined?' 'Why-' "Uh hello earth to Marco?" Star snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yeah Star I understand. I love you and I'm up for almost anything tonight." Marco flushed a dark red. "So uh, um... shall we continue?"

Star smiled shyly and nodded while blushing. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "Oh! Marco I almost forgot! I have a surprise for you!" Marco smiled. "Okay Star what is it?" Star fiddled with her finger tips as she began to speak. "Well, since I dipped down I've been able to switch in and out of my new mewberty form."

"Really? Wait why are you telling me this?" Star smiled mischievously and in the blink of any eye a blinding white flash of magic filled the room. When Marco opened his eyes he gasped at the sight. "S-star y-you did it!" Star smiled proudly. "I told you so! Now, enjoy your gift."

Suddenly Marco felt three firm hands gently prod and stroke his member while the other three hands played with the tip. "Ahhhhh! Omigod Star! I-it feels so amazing! I love it!" Marco screamed in satisfaction. Star smiled. "I know you do. Now hush while I make it all better."

Star continued playing with her 'toy' until Marco shot his seed straight up into the air while some pooled onto his upper thigh. A single shot had managed to make it's way on Star's right cheek. Marco flushed. "O-oh n-no! I'm so sorry I didn't mean for me to... shoot such a big load... but I couldn't help it it felt so amazing."

Star had changed back into her normal self still with her French maid outfit on and licked the semen off of her cheek. "Nah, it's fine. That just tells me I did a great job in pleasing you!" "And to think that that was your first time." Star playfully crossed her arms. "It was though."

Marco smiled. "Okay but now that you made me feel good... Um what should we do now? S-should we just start right now or...?" Star flushed and looked down at the dark red bed sheets they were laying on. "A-actually, M-marco I uh want you to do something for me."

Marco thought for a moment and then gave his answer. "Let me guess. You want me to lick you down there?" Star squealed in embarrassment and covered her face with her hands. "Oh god! I'm such an idiot! I bet you think that I'm a pervert right? Asking you to do that to me and-"

"Star. Calm down. It's okay that you want me to do that to you. I mean after all you pleased me so why not return the favor?" Marco shot her that adorable smile of his. "Thanks Marco for understanding. Truth be told I've always yearned to be licked down there for some reason." Marco smiled in empathy. "I can relate to that. I've always wanted to know the feeling of a girl sucking me off and... now thanks to you I experienced that."

The two shared a kiss (a little longer than they both expected) and hugged. When Star pulled away she asked timidly. "A-also you can strip me down if you want to that is. Cause ya know, I saw you naked so now it's your turn to see me." Marco shyly nodded and started taking off the top of Star's outfit.

Pretty soon he made his way to her bra and paused. Star blushed even harder. When Marco had enough courage he took off her bra that matched with her panties and gasped at the sight in front of him. Star had two beautiful b cupped breasts and her nipples were heart shaped and pink.

"So uh... do you like them? I-I know I'm that big or anything but-" "Star, I love them they're so sacred and perfect. Don't worry about your size with me." Marco told her. Star smiled and kissed him. "Thanks Marco." "No problem. S-so uh s-should I you know l-l-lick you n-now?"

Star chuckled. "Oh Marco has anyone ever told you that you're the cutest thing when you're embarrassed or blushing?" "Well my mom has..." Star cleared her throat. "Well try massaging my breasts first. Then you can uh, go lower." Marco nodded. "O-okay." Marco timidly brushed his fingers across Star's breasts which made her shudder in anticipation.

Then he started to cup them in his hands while he kissed and licked them. "Y-yes! Marco! You're a natural at this!" Star squealed in delight. He started rubbing at them again until Star told him to stop. "Okay that's enough. As good as it felt, you can stop now so you can work on 'my' project." Marco grinned. "Okay then. Star sit on my chest so that way it'll be easier."

Star nodded eagerly and did as she was told. Marco then took of the skirt of her outfit and slowly pulled down her matching panties. But not before teasing her by running his index finger along her clit and lower lips. The only 'clothing' Star had on was her black lace chocker and thigh high fish net stockings.

Marco observed Star's womanhood. Blond hair sat atop her pussy like a crown considering the royalty she was. Marco then moved Star up closer about to take a lick but then he smelled an amazing smell cloud his scent.

"Mmmmm oh my god is it those candles or is it you that smells like honey?" Star blushed. "W-well let me just tell you this. On Mewni, all girls have their own 'scent'. Apparently mine's honey. Hehehe tada."

Marco was astonished. "Wow! That's amazing. Now the room will smell even better when I'm done with you." Marco grinned mischievously. "What do you mean done with me- ahhhhh!" Marco silenced her by placing his tongue on her clit licking up and down slowly. "Oh my g-god! This is the best! Marco don't slow up go faster!"

Marco did as he was asked and earned a satisfied moan from Star which he thought was cute. He sucked at her 'candy button' already faintly tasting the honey. Star's eyes rolled back in her head. She really enjoyed being eaten out for the first time.

Marco then started to lick faster and faster at her clit and labia. "M-Marco I-AHHHHHHH! YESSSSS!" Star squirted her juices all over Marco's face and he gladly licked it clean. "Mmm taste just like honey. I'll definitely be looking forward to eating you out again. If uh that's okay with you."

"Of-of course it is d-dork." Star panted. As if she would miss up an opportunity to relive the amazing sensation. "So, uh now it's time for the real thing..." "Yep Marco! It's time-" Star stopped in the middle of her sentence when she felt Marco's hardened member rise up against her butt. Star smiled sheepishly and moved down closer.

"Wow Marco you're hard as a rock." Marco flushed. "Y-yeah I can feel it and thanks." "But don't boys get hard when they're aroused?" Star new the answer, but she wanted to hear the answer come from Marco. "Yeah that's true and I'm sure I'm this hard is because of you and your pure beauty."

Star flushed and kissed him and the tip of his member. "Okay so before we get into it I wanna feel what it feels like first." "Okay Star, go ahead." Star then hovered above his erection her womanhood a few inches apart from him. She then started moving, causing her womanhood to rub against his member. "...! Ahhhhhh!" Star gasped.

Marco didn't respond and his eyes were closed but in satisfaction. "W-wait! Star as good as this feels we have to stop." Star continued grinding him. "But why? It feeeels gooood." "I know it's just that did you know girls can get pregnant by precum?" Star's eyes widened and she scurried off of him right away.

"Thanks for telling me Marco. I'm not ready for that feeling yet." Marco kissed her forehead. "Sure Star. Now I'll be putting this on right now if you don't mind?" Star realized he was talking about the condom and nodded. She watched as he opened it up. Suddenly, Marco stopped and looked to Star.

"Hey Star, wanna help me put it on?" Marco smirked. "Is this just another excuse to touch you down there?" Star teased. "...Maybe..." "Okay I'll 'help' you." In the next second, the red condom was on and ready to be used. (Star had gotten red because it was Marco's favorite color.)

Star laid down legs slightly spread apart while Marco hovered above her, lining up his member with her womanhood. Star then said ever so softly like a whisper. "Please Marco, be gentle. My mom told me that having sex for the first time hurts because of the loss of the...hymen? I think it was called?" Marco nodded. "Yeah. It's called a hymen and of course I'll be gentle. I'd never in a lifetime try to hurt you."

As Marco started gently pushing himself in he heard Star gasp and then he felt the barrier keeping her pure. He looked a Star for approval and she nodded, granting him access. He pushed in and Star screamed in pain, she was on the verge of tears. A small thin trickle of blood came out as a sign that she lost her virginity. "Oh no! I'm sorry Star!" Star opened up her clenched eyes and then suddenly, her pain was replaced with pleasure.

"I-it's fine Marco. But you can start moving now." Marco nodded and started thrusting. "My god Star you-you're so-" "Tight?" "Y-yeah. How'd you know I was gonna say that?" "I'm not as clueless of your earth slang as you think I am as I said earlier I want to be in charge tonight so please go faster!"

Marco did as he was told pumping faster all the while he was flushed with a dark red. "M-mmmm g-go harder and more faster." Marco did so and he began moaning. (Which was very sexy to Star) "Staaarrr you're sooo warm." Marco slurred. "T-thank you now stop." Confused and slightly disappointed, Marco halted to a stop.

"What happened? A-are we done so soon?" Marco frowned. Star shook her head no and giggled. "Well, well, well. Looks like somebody enjoyed banging the princess of Mewni for their first time." Marco flushed even darker. "Don't worry Marco. I stopped you because I wanted to try another position. If that's okay with you?"

Marco nodded. "Okay sure. But which one?" Star hummed in thought and then said with a devilish grin, "Doggie style." Marco smirked. "Star, you naughty naughty girl." "Very naughty indeed." With that, Star got down on all fours and started wagging her butt at Marco. She didn't have a tail, but she did have a nice perfect round ass.

"You can touch my butt... if you want to." "O-okay." Marco moved closer and he started to massage the soft silky skin that were Star's beloved buttocks. "Hehehe! M-Marco that tickles! Did you know I'm ticklish on my butt cheeks?" "No but now I do." Marco then did something that Star hoped he would do.

Marco then gave Star little light kisses on her ass. Marco laughed. "So your highness can we try out that doggie style now? I'm feeling anxious." Star gasped excitedly. "Yes Marco! Pound me!"

Marco's face turned red as he heard her remark and slid himself in. "Ahhh! This way feels even better!" Marco grinned. "I'm glad you like it. Now get ready for one hell of a ride." With that, Marco started to pump in and out with ecstasy as the sound of flesh slapping against each other and moans of pleasure filled the room. "Oh yeah." Star moaned.

"Mmmm! O-oh y-yeah! Marco I l-Love yooouuuu!" Star screamed in pleasure as her 'girl cum' squirted out. But Marco wasn't finished yet. He commanded her to roll over and she did as told. Star rolled herself on her back, legs spread open wide. "Well then Mr. Macho, you'd better get pumping."

Star licked her index finger seductively and winked with her left eye. "R-right..." Marco started pumping nice and slow and then after a few seconds he started going as fast as he could. "A-ahhh! Yes! That's the stuff, whew!" Marco then grabbed onto Star's breasts while he continued to fuck her. Star's eyes were closed and her tongue was out a little drool attempting it's way to dribble out of the corner of her mouth.

All was going good. But then, Marco felt his 'little' man shake. "S-Star! I'm about to CUUUMMM!" Even with Marco's condom on he still managed to squirt out so much that the inside of the condom was full of Marco's load and started dripping out. Star panted face flushed and sweat on her forehead.

She then looked at Marco lovingly. "That was amazing... Marco! We've, uh got to do this again sometime... huh?" Marco nodded. "Of course Star. By the way you have good taste in bras and panties. I nominate you for 'the best Mewni princess ever with the sexiest underwear' " Star giggled at his silliness. "Thank you Marco. I'm surprised this was your first time. You were astounding! I've never had this many orgasms in one night!"

Marco sheepishly smiled and kissed Star lovingly. But not before discarding the used condom into the trash. Gross. By the time they were done 'horsing around' the candles had burnt out and the vanilla lavender scent still lingered. Star and Marco cuddled naked together under the covers.

Star had her head on Marco's chest eyes closed with a big satisfied smile across her face. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open. She giggled. "Oh by the way Marco, on Mewni there's this law that whoever the princess has sex with she has to marry. So congrats future king of Mewni." At first Marco didn't say anything and Star thought he was too shocked to speak. "...That's wonderful! I'd love to rule by your side! I think I'll make a great king for the citizens of Mewni." Star kissed Marco's cheek. "Me too. Good night my king." Marco smiled.

"Goodnight Star, I love you." Marco kissed her cheek. Star sleepily moaned in response. Marco turned off the lamp in the room and drifted off to sleep, holding Star close.

The end... of this verse of the chapter!

Warning! The second verse of this chapter contains strong adult language and some good hardcore sex. This was Amadankus Mozart's idea. So let's give a round of applause for him or her! I hope this is what you wanted enjoy!

"Oh Marco please!" Star pleaded. "No. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I won't do it." Star frowned. "Please we're both 18 and girls on Mewni can't get pregnant till the age of 21 so you don't have to worry about condoms!" Marco crossed his arms. "Star! Why would you ask me to tie you up in chains and rape you?! I know we haven't had sex in a while but don't you think that that your idea is a little disturbing?"

Star frowned and she felt small. "Well I- exactly! We haven't had a good fuck in a while so this is what I want you to do for me, for us. Please Marco? I'll let you do whatever you want with me as long as I get a good nice hard fuck from you. Okay?"

Marco's eyebrows went back to the way they normally were and he sighed giving in. "Okay Star but only because I love you." Star jumped up in victory. "I'd never thought I say this but yay! I'm gonna get raped!" "But Star are you sure this is were you want me to 'rape' you? In the dungeon of Butterfly castle? What if someone walks in on us and-"

Star rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be a nervous nellie. This dungeon is abandoned because we have about 7 others so this one is very rarely used. And no one really comes down here unless the gaurds catch some prisoners or someone tries to break into the castle."

Marco's eyebrows shot up. "Really Star? Seven other dungeons, eight in total?" Star nodded. "I also thought the whole dungeon setting would fit the theme for right now. So are you up for a game of adult pretend?"

Star asked. An eyebrow raised mischievously. "Okay sure what do you want me to do?" "I want you to use your best menacing, threatening voice you can imitate. The rest is up to you. So go and use your imagination. Oh and FYI you can curse if you want to."

Marco noddded and cleared his throat. "Okay bitch you're the princess of Mewni eh?" Marco said in a gruff voice. Star liked were this was going and played along. "Y-yes... A-and who are you?" She played the helpless 'I can't defend myself or do anything' princess card. She let a fake scared whimper escape her throat.

"My name is not important right now bitch. Now, take off your clothes." A smiled cracked on Star's lips as she heard her command and gladly began to strip down into her frilly white lace bra and panties. "Yes, yes good. Now come here." Star pretended to act scared and slowly stepped towards Marco.

Marco then without warning pushed his lips roughly against Star's shoving his tongue down her throat. While he aggressively made out with her, she could feel him squeezing her butt and his erection pressed against her pussy lips. "Mmhm. Mmmm." Star moaned. Marco pulled away leaving a salvia trail from his lips to hers.

"Did you like that you fucking slut of a princess?" Star nodded eagerly. Marco smiled darkly. "Well then, I have something else that you might enjoy." Marco took off his clothing until he was down to unbuckling his pants and then he stopped at his checkered boxers. Star could see his erection and her eyes lit up with excitement.

As Star moved closer Marco stopped her. "Not so fast bitch. Beg for it." "B-but why?" Star played along. Marco pretended to angrily snap. "Because I fucking said so! Now beg for my cock or I'll-" Star let out a fake scared whimper. "O-okay. P-please let me play with your cock sir."

Marco grinned evily. "Execellent. Take them off. Now!" Star did as she was told and pulled down his boxers. She licked her lips hungrily at the sight of Marco's big fat juicy dick. Marco smiled. "Oh. I see you like my eight inch friend. His name is Pedro. Why don't you give him a nice warm welcome?" Star giggled at Marco giving his dick such a name and started to stroke 'Pedro' up and down.

Marco sighed contentedly as Star gripped Pedro and started jacking him off. "Ahhhh. That feels good princess. I'm sure Pedro loves it but you should show him your 'two friends'. I'm sure he'll love the company." Star stopped jacking Marco off and she got the message. She then unhooked her frilly white lace bra from behind and revealed her c cup bossums.

Star giggled. "Sir, Pedro I'd like you to meet, uh..." She struggled to come up with a name for her titties. "Kaley and Haley." Marco laughed. "Okay well I think 'Haley and Kaley should give 'Pedro' a special handshake. If you catch my drift?"

Star giggled. "Yes sir I do. One tittie fuck coming up!" Star then moved 'Haley and Kaley' up and down on 'Pedro'. "Ahhh. Sh-shit! Faster bitch, faster!" Star did as she was told picking up the pace on her tittie fucking until 'Pedro' shot 'milk' all over 'Haley and Kaley'. Star pretended to act disgusted. "Oh my. Eww! What did 'Pedro' just shoot out!"

Marco grinned. "Why that my dear princess is semen. Otherwise know as cum. Pedro shoots it out when he's happy and sastified and it looks like Haley and Kaley did an amazing job." Star smiled. "Before I give my thank yous to Haley and Kaley how's about you give Pedro a nice passionate kiss? Hmmm?"

"Okay sir." Star then took 'Pedro' in her mouth. Marco pretended to act angry. "Suck Pedro dry! That's an order your royal horniness!" Star smirked at Marco's fake insults and did as he asked. She ran her tongue across 'Pedro's' head and then started to make her way down to his lower half.

"O-ooh! F-fuck! Pedro is loving this!" Star smirked yet again. "Oh is he?" She said muffled with dick in her mouth. "Y-yeah! You like sucking daddy's bone? Princess?" "Mmmhmm." Just then Star felt 'Pedro' vibrate and shake in her mouth. A few seconds later 'Pedro' shot his extract right into Star's mouth.

Marco panted. "N-now... swallow all of Pedro's sauce. It's good for you." Star's eyes widened and she pretended to be amazed. Star swallowed the mouthful of semen and licked her lips. "Mmm. Pedro has some delicious sauce." Marco nodded. "I bet he does now let my say my thank yous to Haley and Kaley. Now lay down. Oh and you will call me daddy now. Understood?"

Star smiled at Marco's creativity and she nodded. "Yes...daddy." Marco nodded but then he remembered the other part of tonight. "Star, time out." Star pouted. "Aww, but things were really starting to heat up!" "I know but I need to tie you up now so that you can't escape and I don't see any ropes or chains anywhere." "Oh Marco! I was hoping you'd remember!"

With a wave of her wand she was chained by the wrists and ankles against the gray cobble stone wall. Star smiled. "Mmm, perfect. Oh! Marco here's the key if you wanna... switch positions." Star handed Marco a golden key that was heart shaped at the top. "Okay great. I look forward to it. Now where were we?" "Oh I remember! You were about to give a special thanks to Haley and Kaley."

"Okay princess. Feel my wrath as I violate your dear friends Haley and Kaley." Marco's pretend menacing voice came back. Star pretended to act scared as she struggled to get free from the chains. "N-no! Never! Get away from me you sick bastard!" Star kicked all around but to no avail, she couldn't get free. Marco then brought his mouth to her light pink nipples and began to suck on them like a newborn baby.

"A-ahhhh! Y-yes daddy!" Marco smirked and made his way over to Kaley repeating the same thing he did to Haley. He then took both titties and started rubbing them in his hands. "Wow. I didn't know your friends were so soft skinned. Nice one princess." Star blushed at Marco's comment. Suddenly Marco got a wicked idea.

"Princess you look like you could use a bath." "But daddy, I take showers. When people take baths they're not clean because they're sitting in their own dirt. That's disgusting." Marco evilily grinned. "Oh the type of bath I'll be giving you will make you feel amazing. Now spread your legs."

Star pretended to be scared. "No! I won't you fucking rapist. Wait till I'm free and-!" Star stopped in her tracks when she felt Marco spread her legs open and begin to pull down her panties. "Such cute panties. It's a shame that they have to come off though." As he pulled them off he gave her panties a sniff. "Urg! Pervert! H-hey no man touches me down there unless I wish it!"

"But princess I asked you to call me daddy. It seems to me you have failed to do so, so brace yourself for a tongue bath." Star's eyes lit up as she was excited. "Ooooh! I mean uh, N-no please!" "Oh yes you disobeyed my orders and now pray for mercy." With that Marco started sucking on Star's clit forcefully. "AHHHHHH! HOLY SH-SHIT! YES DADDY!" Star howled with pleasure.

Marco grinned at Star's reaction and slipped in two fingers into her love canal. "Urrghhh! Daddy..." Star moaned and she couldn't help but to moan even louder. That was one thing about Star. When it came to fucking, Star was a moaner. Marco pretended to angrily snap. "Hey! Shut up and enjoy this you little slut!"

Marco then started to lick at her pussy forcefully once again. She still was moaning. "That's right. Moan you little slut, moan." Star then felt herself about to reach her climax. "Aahhhhh! D-daddy! I'm about to cum!" As soon as Marco heard this he stuck in his middle finger and slowly licked her clit.

"DAD-DADDY! AHHHHHHHHH! YESSSS!" Marco got a face full of Star's 'love juice'. "You naughty girl. How dare you squirt all over my face? I'll teach you a lesson." As Marco finished cleaning his face off, he started teasing Star by rubbing Pedro against her pussy.

"Oh dear. It seems to me Pedro needs a home to live in. Do you think he can fit inside of you?" Star giggled while she shuddered in anticipation. "I dunno daddy. That spot is for rent so I don't see why Pedro can't check it out." Marco smirked and just before he pushed in he said in his normal voice. "Star, get ready for a bumpy ride."

Star smiled and Marco pushed in. "Oooh! I think this one's a keeper. Pedro fits in nicely." Star giggled. "I agree daddy. Now try going in and out of the 'door' you know to make sure it's not broken or anything." Marco started to pound Star fast and hard so much that Haley and Kaley started bouncing up and down.

"A-ah! A-ah! A-ah! O-oh!" Star giggled at her and Marco's moaning. "Oh Marco we sound like a pair of monkeys fucking in the jungle." Marco laughed at Star's little joke. "So are we done with this rapist thing? I really didn't like the idea of "raping" and cursing at you like that. I despise rapists."

"Oh yeah, Marco. You can stop with that rapist thing and the cursing I didn't mind. I knew you didn't mean it so no harm done." "I can still do whatever I want to you right?" Marco asked hopefully. "Of course. This is just phase one of you fucking me." Marco smiled and sped up his fucking with two thrusts every time he went in and out.

Star was drooling from the pleasure. "My god Marco! You're the best at sex!" Marco flushed for a brief second. "Thanks." Marco then slightly groaned. "Aw shit. I'm GONNA CUUMM!" "Yes! Inside!" Star arched her back in pleasure as Marco shot thick white gooey globs of cum into her pussy. A little bit pooled out and went streaming down Star's right leg.

"Mhhmm. That felt good." Then Marco took out the golden key and unchained Star. "Oh that's better. The chains kind of hurt my wrists though, but I'll be fine." Marco's worried face faded. "Get up against the wall Star." Star giggled. "Ooh! I like the sound of that!"

She went up against the wall as she was told. Marco then placed her left leg over his shoulder and began to fuck her brains out. "A-ah! Y-yes! Pound me Marco!" Marco liked the idea that Star had given him permission to have her as his personal sex slave. "You like my fat juicy cock in your pussy don't you Star?" Marco teased.

"Y-yes M-Marco." By the way Star's voice wavered, Marco could tell that she was on the verge of reaching orgasm. Marco then unexpectedly pulled out. Star pouted. "Hey what gives? I was about to reach orgasm and-" Marco smiled mischievously. "Exactly. I'm not done with you yet. Now get on top of me."

Star smiled at Marco's attempt to acting like a demanding boss man. With Marco on the floor and Star on top of his dick, Marco pushed Star down and started fucking her while he held onto her ass. "Mmmhmmm! Mmmmm!" Was what Star moaned with a closed mouth. Marco really wasn't a moaner during sex.

But then Marco picked up the pace. Every time Star went up and down he thrusted into her twice. "AH! ST-STAR! IT'S COMING UP SOOOOON!" "Let's cumtogether! MAARRRCOOO!" With Star's final shout of pleasure she and Marco shot his seed into her womb and Star's juices covered Marco's dick in a slimy substance. The dungeon reaked of sex but Star and Marco didn't give two shakes of shit about that.

In the rest of their time, Marco fucked Star in various sex positions. Missionary, reversed cowgirl, Anal, doggie style and so forth. They even did the sixy-nine a couple of times, just to please Star. "Wow... You-you have so much energy... Marco." Star panted. "I sure do babe." Marco smacked her ass and chuckled, admiring how it jiggled.

Star was covered in Marco's cum from her titties to her stomach, pussy (inside and out) and down to her thighs. A little bit had managed to get on her face but it didn't stay there long because of Star licking it off. "You look pretty sexy covered in my cum, Star." She flushed and agreed. "I'm satisfied. I think it's safe to say that this was the best sex of my life."

Star grinned up at Marco who hovered over her. "Star, how would you like to clean me off?" Star nodded eagerly. "Of course!" She didn't waste any time shoving Pedro into her mouth and got to work. Marco smiled and looked down at Star sucking him off. 'So cute' he thought.

After Marco grunted and spilled his seed into Star's mouth, they got cleaned up and got dressed. "So um, what do you want to do now?" Marco asked. "How about this? Star pulled Marco in for a kiss and the two passionately French kissed (With them groping each other in various places) for the next few minutes before they were hungry and decided to get a bite to eat. They left the dungeon arms wrapped around each other while Marco's left hand slid down to her ass.

"Marco you sly dog." Star giggled. Marco laughed. "Race you to the dining room!" "Hey no fair you cheated Star!" Marco then ran after his girlfriend as the pair's laughter filled the halls of Butterfly castle.

The end.

Oh boy I'm done! I didn't really like the idea of having Marco "rape" Star even though she begged for it because rape is no laughing matter. I wouldn't ever want it to happen to me. Also, the reason why I write lemons is because of a pattern I do once every 5 chapters if you guys caught on. Also because I get a request from you guys or I feel like writing them. So thank you all for the review requests, reading this story period and reading up to this point of the chapter. I hope I met all of your standards of a lemon chapter with Star and Marco. Rate and review on how I did please and thank you!


	16. Can I Sleep With You?

It was a dark and stormy night. Thunder and lighting filled the once beautiful night sky. Earlier it had been beautiful outside, but then once nightfall came and it unexpectedly began to rain. Really bad. _Crash!_ Star shot up from her bed letting a terrified high pitched squeal escape her throat.

"No no no! Why did it have to rain? I was having a good dream and-" _Boom!_ The thunder sounded again, as if to cut Star off from talking. Star hid under her pink bedsheets shuddering. "Oh I hate thunderstorms!" She complained. Just then, an idea popped into her head.

She slowly got out from under her bedsheets and sat on the edge of her bed to put on her slippers. When she glanced at the window, she saw a white flash of lightning almost like someone had taken a picture. Grabbing her wand she made her way towards Marco's room.

"I-I could r-really go f-for some yo-yougurt right now." Star stuttered. "Maybe I should-" _Crash!_ "Ahhhhh! Marco!" Star screamed and burst into Marco's room. She fell on top of Marco and from the sudden impact, he let out a girlish scream and then the both of them were screaming. "AAAAHHHH!" "AAAAHHHH" "AAAAH-" "Kids?! What's going on?!"

Mr and Mrs. Diaz stood in Marco's doorway with tired, worried faces. "M-mom? D-dad? What are you doing here?" "Relax mijo. We heard you two screaming and we thought Ludo's monsters were attacking you so we ran as fast as we could."

Marco shook his head. "Nope. No monsters here Dad. Anyway, Star what are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?" Star's face heated up with embarrassment. "Ohhh... um I-" An crash of thunder sounded once again and she flinched but was relieved that it saved her from telling Marco her embarrassing fear of thunderstorms.

"Well... now that we're all up we should have some warm milk to calm us down." Marco rolled his eyes. "Mom, warm milk never works to put people to "sleep". Mrs. Diaz chuckled. "Oh well you never complained about it when you were little and-" "Okay Mom! That's enough storytelling for tonight, now let's get to the kitchen." Marco chuckled embarrassed.

The four made their way to the kitchen with Star clutching onto Marco's arm as they went down the steps. Marco blushed at Star's presence but didn't protest. Pretty soon, Mrs. Diaz had fixed up four mugs of warm milk for all of them to drink. Mr. Diaz chugged his down for some reason and earned himself a milk mustache.

Mrs. Diaz noticed this and chuckled. "Oh honey, you have a little something on your upper lip." Star giggled. "Haha! Milk mustache!" Mr. Diaz smiled and grabbed a tissue from a nearby tissue box and cleaned it off.

The next few minutes the four chatted about random things with Star occasionally flinching at the sudden thunder claps. Unexpectedly, Marco fell asleep at the table snoring softly. Mrs. Diaz chuckled at the sight. "Works every time. Star honey, now that you've had your warm milk do you feel comfortable going to sleep?"

Star nodded. "Yeah I do! Thanks Mr and Mrs. Diaz!" Star gave them a big hug and went upstairs to her room but not before glancing at sleeping Marco. 'He looks so cute and peaceful when he's asleep.' She thought. Meanwhile, The Diazes helped their son up the stairs and placed him in his bed. After Mr. Diaz put the covers over him Mrs. Diaz kissed his forehead. "Goodnight sweetie."

Marco sleepily mumbled in response. The couple cracked his door and went to their room to sleep. Finally everyone was sastified and relaxed. Expect for Star. She could sleep if she wanted to but she would feel more "safe" if she slept near Marco. So once again, she climbed out of bed and tip-toed to Marco's room.

She pushed open the door and gently shook Marco. "Marco. Marco. Marco? Are you awake?" Marco sleepily groaned and sat up. "I am now. What's wrong Star?" "I, uh,-" "Yes...?" "M-Marco, can I s-sleep with you?" Star whispered, face red. "Oh- I um... why?" "B-because I'm scared of thunderstorms and I would feel safe if I slept near you."

Marco was taken aback by Star's words. Her? The Star Butterfly? Scared of something?! But Marco was rather flattered that she had asked him personally. Marco smiled his crimson face deepening. "S-sure Star. J-just sleep on the left side of the bed. Okay?" Star nodded and shyly climbed in the bed with Marco.

As Star laid down, her blonde hair fell onto Marco's face and the strawberry-lemon scent clouded his sense of smell. "O-ops! Sorry! Here, lemme just..." Star shifted and moved her hair aside. "It's okay Star. By the way your hair smells good." Star blushed at the complement. "Thank you. I-uh washed it earlier."

After the few minutes of akward silence, Star spoke up. "You know Marco, you're the best friend any girl could ask for. I'm lucky to have you." Before Marco could respond, she hugged him. "Aww. Thanks Star. I'm lucky to have you too." When they pulled away, their faces were really close together. If someone were to give each of them a push, they would kiss. Star was lost in Marco's soft brown eyes as he was lost in her beautiful blue ones.

With them not noticing what they were doing, they moved closer to each other and started to cuddle. Star smiled. "Good night Marco." Marco smiled back. "Good night Star." The two soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Well well well this was a fluffy chapter if I do say so myself. I was going to have them kiss but I thought it would be cuter if they cuddled together.** **Sorry for the wait on this chapter but you know school is next week and I have to get ready and junk. So review and or follow the story if you have or haven't. Thank you!**


	17. Blackmailed!

**Hey guys! After all this time I'm back. And look! A brand new chapter just for you! Well not really. I've been working on this chapter for a while but then I stoped working on it and eventually forgot about it. But no worries, it's here. One last thing bluecatcinema I'm almost done with your request so I'll be posting it soon. Enjoy!**

A dark figure quickly and quietly ran in the night towards the Diaz residence. Once the figure made it to their destination, it stopped making sure all the lights were off in the house and that there weren't any outside alarms of some sort.

Making sure not to fall, the figure climbed up a tall tree that was right outside Marco's bedroom. The figure leapt through the open window being grateful that the floor was carpet. The figures breathing ceased when they caught sight of Marco stirring slightly. Quietly observing, the figure waited for Marco to resume his sleeping.

The figure then opened up their black leather satchel, pulling out a mobile device. Slowly, the figure tiptoed over to Marco's desk. Quietly the figure reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out a small spiraled book. She stuffed it into her satchel and then tiptoed over to Marco's bed.

Before she proceeded with her next task she stared at the sight before her. Marco lay in a deep sleep slightly drooling. The best part was he lay asleep cuddling with his wubbie named Escobar was it? Before her victim woke up she took out her cell phone and made sure the camera was on flash before snapping a few pics.

After that, she finally started to laugh. It soon turned from a chuckle to a giggle and then loud hysterical laughter. Marco shot up from his bed letting out a sound of annoyance and anger. Marco then glared at the suspect. "J-Janna?! What are you doing here?" The culprit took off her hoodie and the navy blue haired girl smiled.

"Heya Diaz. What's up?" Marco scoffed. "Can't a guy get any sleep at night in his house without being bothered?" Marco sat up in bed with an annoyed look and his arms crossed. Finally he asked "Janna what could you possibly want from me at fricken 1 in the morning?!"

Janna put her hand over Marco's mouth. "Shh! You knucklehead. Don't want to wake up your parents now do you?" After hearing silence, Janna took her hand away from Marco and the boy gave her a hard glare. Janna rolled her eyes. "Psh, fine be like that. I guess you don't want to be in a relationship with Star. Oh well survival of the fittest I guess."

As Janna was about to take her leave through the window, her name was called by Marco. Janna turned around and smiled mischievously. That was it. She had won. "What do you mean I don't want to be in a relationship with Star?" Janna gasped. "I knew it! You have feelings for Star!"

Marco flushed. "W-what? Th-that's crazy talk Janna!" "Awwww! Admit it Marco, you love her." Janna took Marco's silence as a yes. "Anyways," she continued. "I want you to make a move on her. Kiss Star Butterfly. Oh, and on the lips too."

Marco's eyes widened with his face flushing a deeper crimson. Before Marco said something her would regret, he put on a serious face and crossed his arms. "No. I won't do it and you can't make me." Janna's grin increased.

"Oh Marco. I was hoping you'd say that." She paused for a dramatic affect and then pulled out her phone with the picture of Marco sleeping with Escobar. "Hey! Gimmie that!" Marco tried to snatch Janna's phone from her hand but he was too slow and Janna quickly backed up. "Hahaha! Two fast for you Diaz."

She continued. "Anyways, If you don't do what I told you to do which is FYI a pretty damn easy thing to do then I'll print out this picture and post it all around the school. Do I make myself clear?"

Marco glared at her for a second before sighing deeply and giving in. "Fine. But on one condition-" "Oh no you don't Diaz! This isn't a negotiation. You either do what I told you to do for your own benefit or face the consequences."

"Ok then. Deal." Janna smiled triumphantly. "Good. Now I'll be going now, oh and I'm keeping your diary in case you try anything slick to weasel your way out of this." With that the navy blue haired girl put on her hoodie and leapt through the window.

"What have you gotten yourself into Diaz?" Marco muttered before pulling the covers over himself and going to back to sleep.

The next morning, Marco woke up to see Star's smiling face. "Goood Morning Marco!" Star chimed happily. "G'morning star. Can you please get off of me now?" "Oh! I'm sorry, now come on let's get ready for school!" Star got up off of Marco's bed and started skipping towards the bathroom singing a happy tune.

After they were done with their morning routines, they ate breakfast and waited for the bus. As the pair waited, Marco was sweating nervously. _Why did I agree to this? How will I deal with the side effects?_

As Marco was wrapped up in his own thoughts, Star noticed his discomfort and asked if he was okay. Marco replied with a huff and took a deep breath. "I-it's nothing. Just got a lot on my mind, that's all." Star nodded but was still curious as to why Marco acted this way.

She didn't push it though since the bus had arrived seconds prior. Once Star and Marco had safely made it to school they went to their homeroom class. As soon as they walked in together, Marco was peering around the room hoping and praying that Janna hadn't arrived at school yet.

As always, his luck went bad as he spotted Janna sitting in the corner of the room hands folded and smiling innocently at Marco. But Marco could sense those knowing eyes from Janna. "Hi Janna!" Star called as she walked over to Janna. "Sup Star." Janna simply replied. "Marco, come and say hi to Janna!" "Uhm, you know what? I think I'll pass." Marco said slowly backing away.

Star had a confused look on her face while Janna's grin turned into a maniacal smile. "Star don't worry about him. You know how boys are dead weight to us girls." She said waving her off. "What are you talking about? Marco is anything else but dead weight. He's my best friend!" Star replied slightly annoyed.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry alright? But that's not the point I'm getting at. Ever wanted to know Marco's deepest secrets?" Taunt was evident in her voice. Star became interested. "How would you be able to tell me Marco's deepest secrets anyways?"

Janna smiled as she pulled out Marco's little red diary. She looked to Star to her reaction and grinned as she saw Star's excited face. "Interested?" Janna asked. Star was about to grab the little red book from Janna's grasp but shestopped herself. "Actually, no thanks Janna."

Janna's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "Huh? A few seconds ago you were so eager to get your hands on Marco's diary. What happened?" Star shrugged. "I changed my mind. It's really my business to read Marco's private thoughts." "...Ok..."

Marco was standing by the door witnessing everything that had just happened. Marco thought that he didn't have to kiss Star but then Janna mouthed the words: _'Do it now, or else._ Marco rolled his eyes and stepped forward to Star. "Star." Star turned around. "Heya Marco!"

Marco didn't hesitate, he grabbed Star's wrist and took her out into the hallway. "Marco? Are you okay? You're acting weird. Not your regular weird either." They stood in silence for a few seconds, then Marco spoke. "I'm sorry Star. Please promise me one thing though before I do this. Can you do that?" Star nodded. "Promise me you won't hate me after this."

"Close your eyes Star." Star hesitated and did as she was told. Marco gulped then hesitated and finally did it. Marco Diaz had actually kissed Star Butterfly.

The two opened their eyes at the same time. Star face was as red as a strawberry while Marco's hands were still on her shoulders. "M-marco I-" "I know, I know! You hate me now I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you and-" Star cut off Marco's ranting. "Marco relax. I was going to say that it was nice." Star smiled shyly.

Marco blushed. "Really? You l-liked it?" "Yeah. D-do you wanna do it again?" Marco sheepishly nodded. "Sure." Their lips met once again, this time staying connected a little longer. "Hey!" A loud and harsh voice shouted. Then there was trouble.

Star and Marco broke away and stared wide eyed with flushed faces at the janitor. "It's too early in the morning to be sucking faces! You kids get to class!" With red faces the two walked back to their homeroom class.

Marco and Star went to their assigned seats and throughout class they smiled at each other. As Janna came back from the bathroom with the pass, she leaned into Marco's ear and whispered. "You're welcome Diaz. By the way, I saw everything."

Janna expected Marco to be embarrassed or get mad but he didn't. "I never thought I'd say this but, thank you Janna." Janna smiled and sat down two rows behind Marco.

Ever since that day Marco was more found of Janna whenever she came by. Well, unless she was really annoying him.

 **And done! Phew, I'm so tired. It took alot of brain power to come up with this one but it's done. Another thing, if there are any errors that I misses throughout the story, excuse me. Rate and Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye!**


	18. Invisible Ink (Requested)

**bluecatcinema: Mabye you could write a chapter regarding Marco's thoughts about Star, as a counterpoint to your "My Thoughts on Marco" chapter?**

 **I hope this is what you wanted enjoy.**

Star Butterfly. The name Marco always looked forward to hearing. Currently Marco was sitting in his room with only one thing on his mind. Star. "I just wish we could become more then just best friends." He thought aloud.

He then got up from his bed and proceeded to close his bedroom door. The he went back to his bed and pulled a little red journal from under his mattress. The journal was a nice fine leather, so perfect and smooth. Marco grabbed his special invisible ink pen and began to write.

 _Tuesday , April 3rd_

 _My feelings for Star are getting stronger and stronger by the day. I need to tell her eventually or I'll loose my mind._

Marco stopped writing. He then decided to look back on his previous notes on Star since she first came to earth.

 _January 18th, 2015_

 _I met this girl at school today. Her name's Star Butterfly and she's a foreign exchange student who's going to be living with me and my parents. She's definitely something else. The first time I saw her she was aggressively biting a waterfoutain. Then after I tell I I'm a misunderstood bad boy (because I am) she makes this hideous butterfly or moth creature with her "wand thing" that kidnaps one of the local school kids._

 _I forgot about her wand. She's not just a girl that's foreign exchange student. She's a magical princess from another dimension. The first thing she does when i bring her home is make 8 eye laser shooting puppies. Creepy. When I show her my room she uses her magic wand and get this- she actually makes some type of blackhole thing that sucks all of my personal belongings(and one of the laser puppies) into it! I was furious._

 _Who did she think she was? Crashing into my life? I fell out of the window and stormed off angrily to the local stop n slurp store._

Marco smiled. "Oh I remember it like it was yesterday. Once she showed me her amazing fighting skills I was so impressed." Marco then went back to the previous page he was writing before and started making a list of all the reasons why he liked Star.

 _Reasons why I like Star:_ _1\. She's an awesome fighter. I like a girl that knows how to defend herself._ _2\. Her adorable and positive personality._ _3\. Her great sense of determination when she knows something has to be done._ _4\. Her beautiful blue eyes and her soft silky long blonde hair._ _5._

"Marco? Open up! Let's go dimension hoping!" Marco's blood turned ice cold. Eyes wide and heart beating a million seconds per mile he slammed his journal shut and shoved his journal back under his bed mattress.

Marco scrambled to the door and opened it, letting Star in. "Thanks for letting me in. What were you doing in here anyways? Studying for Ms. Skullnicks test on Friday?" To be fair Marco kind of was studying... but not for the test. "You could say that." Marco mumbled. "So," Marco said as he clapped his hands together hoping he could change the subject.

"What dimension are we going to today?" "Well, since you asked I was hoping that we could go to the amethyst arcade. I'm in the mood for some video games!" Star cheerfully said. Marco smiled. "Oh man, that's great! I'm always up for some video games!"

Star's smile got so big Marco swore that it could be seen from outerspace. "Okay then. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Star pulled out her dimensional scissors and cut a portal to the arcade. Before they stepped in Marco grabbed Star's wrist. "Huh? What's wrong Marco? Let's go!"

"Wait Star. Before we go off and have some fun, I would like to get something off my chest. If you don't mind." Star studied Marco's facial expression that was unreadable. "Okay. Go ahead." Marco took a deep breath. "Star, for a long time you've been my best friend. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. But now, I have feelings for you and I would like to take it tothe next level."

Face beet red, Marco popped the question as he looked away. "Star, will you be my girlfriend?" Star didn't say anything. Well she couldn't because her lips were on Marco's. Marco returned the kiss and rested his hands on her waist.

When Star pulled away she replied with a simple excited "yes," Marco and Star held hands as they jumped through the portal that led to their destination.

 **Boom! Another chapter. I'm on a roll so far. Sorry for the wait of your requested chapter bluecatcinema and I'm sorry about the title but I couldn't think of anything else. If you guys would like to leave a review on a new title for this chapter, feel free to do so. If there are any errors that I missed throughout the story, excuse me. Rate and Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye!**


	19. The Tears Of A Princess

"Star! Wait! Come back!" Marco yelled as he ran to try and catch up with her. But Star didn't hear him. She just kept running and running until she was out of the school. Rain poured down from the sky but Star didn't pay it any mind.

Her face was angrily flushed and the tears that lingered on her face were of anger and sadness. With her wand tighty gripped in the palm of her hand, she started running again. Just as Star started to run off Marco was just now out of the school and running towards her direction. "Star! Wait up!"

Star summoned cloudy with her wand and commanded him to fly her far, far away. She didn't care where she was being taken to as long as she got away from Echo Creek Academy.

As soon as cloudy landed Star looked around. "The park? This is perfect." After giving cloudy a silent thank you she poofed him away and she trudged to a nearby bench. The bench was obviously soaked but Star could care less. Her whole body from head to toe had been drenched in fresh rain water.

 _You're nothing. You will never be nothing._ Those harsh words echoed in Star's mind. Star's wet hair drooped over her face as dreaded the horrible incident that had just occurred.

 _*Flashback*_

 _It had been a long day at school. Three tests back to back. When period 7 came around, every ninth grader was happy to have gym class. But today was a Thursday and Star hated Thursdays. Aside from her special friendship Thursday with Marco she despised Thursdays because of one simple word. Dodgeball._

 _Unfortunately, Star and Marco weren't on the same dodgeball teams so Marco couldn't protect her from getting hit. Infact all of Star's friends were on Britney Wong's team even Ferguson and Alfonso. So Star had to fend for herself. If she was allowed to use her wand it would have been much easier but Britney convinced the gym teacher that it would be considered "cheating" if she used her wand so her wand was in her star purse inside of the girls locker room._

 _As soon as the whistle blew it was a disaster. Red dodgeballs were flying in all directions. Star did her best dodging each and every one. Finally, there came the time when it was the whole cheerleader squad and Star all by herself. "But Mr. Goldstein, it's not fair! There are seven of those cheerleaders on one team and on the other it's just Star by herself! How is she going to dodge all of those balls? She'll get hurt!"_

 _Marco angrily complained. He beacme even more angry when a kid made a snide comment. "Heh heh balls. That shouldn't be a problem for Star. She loves balls. Right boys?" The kid and his friends laughed hysterically at that stupid not even funny joke._

 _But then Marco was amazed. As he was arguing for Star's rights he saw Star jumping up and down, left and right completely dodging Brittany and the other cheerleaders hits. At one point it was Brittany vs Star._

 _"You're going down Star butterface!" "Whatever!" Star shouted. With her left eye twitching Brittany flung the dodgeball aiming for Star's face with all her might. The ball went at lightening speed as it left Brittany's hand. The only sound that was heard was the body of Star thudding to the sqeaky clean gym floor._

 _"HahahaHahaha! Yes! I win!" Brittany triumphantly exclaimed. "Star! " Marco called. "Unbelievable." Mr. Goldstein said in shock. "She-she caught it!" "WHAT?!?!" Brittany screamed. Just then Star stood up with a big smile on her face holding the ball in her hands. "Looking for this?" she said as she spun the dodgeball on her fingertips._

 _"Brittany Wong, Star has caught the dodgeball. You're out." The gym erupted in cheers while Brittany stomped off to the girls locker room with her little army scrambling after her. Marco ran up to Star. "Great job Star! I knew you could do it! Who needs magic when you have amazing dodging skills?"_

 _Marco's words made Star blush a light pink. "Awww. Thanks for believing in me Marco. Hugs!"The two hugged and parted ways off to their locker rooms. "Wait for me when I come out of the locker room Marco!" Star called. "Okay!" Marco replied._

 _As Star entered the girls locker room she was greeted with complents on how amazing she did. All she could say was thank you. One by one all the girls left until once again Star was left with Brittany and the cheerleader squad. Star didn't even notice until she was rudely tapped on her shoulder and interrupted from putting on her left boot._

 _Star looked up and saw Brittany. She was not happy. "Oh. Hi Brittany listen I-" "Shut the fuck up!" She bellowed. Star flinched at her choice of words not because of her attitude. "You took away my popularity! You blond bitch!" She shrieked as she grabbed Star by the neck of her blue oufit._

 _"Brittany please! It's just a game! Don't take it too serious!" Star tried to reason with her but Brittany wasn't done. "I don't give a damn about that stupid game! Ever since you came to this school, everyone simply adores you! For what I don't know." "Huh?" Brittany l forcefully let go and bent down to Star's level._

 _"Bitch please. You may be "princess" of mooni or whatever but Echo Creek Academy belongs to me. I'm the queen bee." She paused. "I got it all money, the boys, the girls and of course my cheerleader squad. Right girls?" The girls nodded. "But you? puh-lease. Look at you you're a walking talking piece of cardboard. They should've called you Star Butterflat."_

 _She and the other cheerleaders started gafawing at that joke. "Yeah!" Sabrina added. "I mean you have no ass, no titties. I bet you haven't even started your period yet." Star's vision became blinded by tears. She tried to blink them away but they kept coming. "I bet she hasn't even kissed a boy!" One of them said._

 _"Of course not! Who would want to kiss that!" "I bet she's still a virgin!" More and more insults until Star felt one of them grab and yank at her hair. "Owowow! Stop it! Get away from me!" Star cried. Then the girls started kicking at her."Pathetic. Can't even take a few hits." Brittany tsked._

 _Star couldn't take it anymore. She got up as best as she could muster and grabbed her belongings and with tears in her eyes she ran. Brittany stuck out her right leg and Star yelped as she fell down. "Hahaha! Dumb bitch! Watch your step!"_

 _Star got up once more and ran. "Star are you okay? You were in there for a long time and I-" But Star shoved right past him. He stepped closee to the girls locker room listening. "Nice one Brit. Show that blonde bitch who's boss around here." Sabrina said. Anger boiled throughout Marco's body. 'I'll deal with her later'. He thought. "Star wait up!"_

 _*End of Flashback*_

By the time Star had finished reminiscing that dreadful experience, she had stopped crying and was just sniffling. The rain still poured down so her face and body still remained wet. "I wish I was pretty. I wish I had a gorgeous body. I wish, I wish I was someone else! I hate being Star Butterfly!" Star screamed aloud.

As if on cue, thunder and lighting broke out. The hearts on Star's cheeks were a dim gray and they both were broken. An terrible idea struck Star's mind. "Deathberry dart blast!" Star shouted as she was just about to aim her wand at her heart. But just before she could her wand was knocked out of her hand.

"Star no! Don't you ever say that spell! If you have to only use it on one of Ludo's monsters or other enemies." Star turned around to face Marco. "I want to die! Please I can fix it! Just let me die!" Star wailed as she tried to grab for her wand. "No. I won't let you kill yourself. Not on my watch."

"Star it's okay." Marco shushed her. He tried to give her a hug but she pushed away. "No! It's not okay! I wish I was normal! I want to be a normal girl! I want to have a big bouncy chest and- and-" "Woah, woah. Star what the heck are you talking about?" "If I had a big bouncy chest and a huge butt I would have boys like me and finally have a boyfriend!"

"Star, you don't need all that unnecessary stuff. If a boy likes you for just your body, he's no good. It matters what's in your heart and your brain not your physical appearance." Marco put an arm on Star's shoulder. "Besides you're a cute, sweet and smart girl. Any guy that you decide to date is lucky to have you."

Star's crying ceased and she did her best to stop more tears from coming. "R-really? You mean that Marco?" Star sniffed. "Of course I do Star." Marco smiled sympathetically as her wiped away her tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. Star smiled and gave Marco a bone crushing hug.

At some point during the hug, Marco blurted out "I love you too Star." Embarrassed, Marco quickly scrambled away from Star. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Star smiled. "Don't be. Because it's true, I do love you Marco." "Y-you do?" Star nodded. And then something amazing happened. Marco and Star leaned in at the same time before they both planted a kiss on the other's lips.

Star's hearts were glowing and they returned to their normal state. A kiss on the cheek? Meh. A kiss on the lips? Great. But a kiss on the lips and in pouring rain? It was too perfect. Star pulled away with a little smack as she twirled her wet hair and smiled. "That was..." "...Amazing?" Marco said. Star giggled. "Yeah. Thanks Marco for cheering me up and, uh, you know, kissing me."

"Well it wasn't all me. You kissed me back. It's a win win for the both of us." "Yeah. Come on Marco. Let's go home." Marco stood up first and helped Star up off the bench. Star summoned cloudy and the two teens jumped on to cloudy as they were on their way home. Star poofed up an umbrella and the two wrapped their arms around each other while they took sight of a beautiful rainbow forming.

"It's beautiful." Star said. "No rainbow can compare to you Star." Marco smiled. "Awww. Thanks Marco. That's really sweet." Star gave him a peck on the cheek. After minutes of silence, Star broke it. "What happened to Brittany anyway?" Marco chuckled. Oh I taught her a lesson." Star gasped. "What did you do?" "I broke her nose." He simply replied.

Marco expected Star to be shocked but she wasn't. Star then said "Well played Marc, well played." "That whore deserved it. She needs to get out of this little fantasy thinking that she's the shit, when she clearly isn't."

Star smiled. "Well what's done is done. I appreciate what you did for me." Marco nodded. "No problem." And that was that. They snuggled up against each other until they were home.

 **Thanks for reading! Also I know the flashback was pretty long but I wanted to add enough detail. I don't know if there are any errors in this chapter but if there are excuse me. I type up my chapters on my phone and I type pretty fast. Anyways, tell me how I did on this chapter. Rates and Reviews are appreciated. Bye!**


	20. Intoxicated (Semi- Steamy) (Requested)

**Guest: It could be a chapter where a Marco and a Star of about 17 years who repress their feelings end up drinking some alcohol on a Thursday of friendship and kissing in the process but as Marco is a gentleman he takes Star to sleep only even more conscious than she on her.**

 **(Looks at calendar and calculates how long it's been since this story has been updated.) Hey guys! I'm not dead I've just haven't had the time to write new chapters for this story. But hey! Let's not reminisce on the past. We're here right now and that's all that matters.**

 **Get** **your phone chargers ready cause this gonna be a looong chapter. I tried my best to bring your request to life. Sorry if i'm wrong about the alcohol, I don't drink but I only know a few things. I hope this is what you wanted, enjoy.**

17 year old Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz sat on the couch watching t.v. on friendship Thursday. "Ugh." Star groaned. "Can't we do something different for friendshipThursday? I'm up for some excitement!" Marco turned his head towards Star. "What did you have in mind then Star?"

Star then turned her head away from Marco and bit her lip. "...Well... uhm..." She thought aloud her eyes glancing all over her surroundings until it hit her. "Let's get drunk tonight." Marco spat up his soda. With wide eyes he wiped the residue from his lips. "Wh-what?!" Star rolled her eyes. "Oh Marco, c'mon! We're 17 for fucking sake! A few drinks here and there won't hurt us."

Marco gave Star a skeptical look. "I don't know Star..." "Marco please? In three years I'll be queen and then I'll have to act all responsible and junk. This is a one in a lifetime chance." She then made her famous puppy dog eyes pleading face. "Will you do it for me?" Marco sighed a long sigh and Star grinned as she knew what that meant. "Okay, okay fine. But only a few drinks okay?"

Star waved him off as she sprung up from the couch. "Yeah, yeah a few drinks I got it!" Marco got up and followed Star to the kitchen. Marco leaned against the wall, hands in his jeans pockets as he watched Star rummaging around the refrigerator. "Ah ha! Whiskey here we come!" But Star wasn't finished.

After Star had pulled out the whiskey, she pulled out several alchol pops and even a Jack Daniels. "Oopsie! Can't forget the coke cola!" She sang as she grabbed it out of the fridge. Marco's eyes widened as he saw all of his dad's alchol drinks sprawled out across the kitchen counter. "Why does my dad have to like alchol so much?"

Marco sighed with a shake of his head. "Psh! It's no big deal Diaz." "Now," Star said, rubbing her hands together. "Which one should we drink first?" Marco examined all 7 bottles including the Hennessey and Whiskey. "Well, I do know that it's not such a very good idea to start off with heavy drinking so... let's start off with a Jack Coke."

Star nodded eagerly. "Great idea Marco! I do have a thing for Coke cola and Jack Daniels. But mixed together as one drink? Genius!" Marco smiled as he pulled out two, medium sized shot glasses from the highest shelf in the cupboard. Placing one for Star and one for himself, he proceeded to grab the Jack Daniels bottle when Star beat him to it.

"Let me do it." She simply replied as she filled her glass halfway with the alcohol and did the same for Marco. She then added a generous amount of coke cola to her glass as she poured in a little bit more coke cola in Marco's glass. When both glasses were filled, Star then turned to Marco with a knowing smile.

"Which sounds better? Bottoms up or Cheers?" Marco thought for a second. "Bottoms up. Everyone says cheers." Star smiled. "I like your style Diaz. Bottoms up!" As soon as the words left Star's mouth, she brought the glass to her lips and tilted her head back allowing the drink to go down her throat.

Marco did the same.

As if on cue, the two slammed down their glasses and looked at one another. Star licked her lips and opened her mouth to speak but a burp came out instead. At this, Marco started laughing. "Excuse me." Star said as she blushed.

"You know Star, that wasn't bad. I can see why the Jack Coke is your favorite." "Want to have another go at it?" Star asked. Marco shrugged. "Sure why not? But this time I'll pour the drinks okay?" "Okay." Star nodded.

Marco grabbed the Jack Daniels bottle and poured more than enough of it into Star's glass. Star's grin on her face increased as the Jack Daniels was filled to the brim. "Oh no, I'm sorry I poured in so much. Here, I can just pour some of yours into mine and-"

"Ohhhh no no no! It's fine Marco. Just fine." With the limited space Marco was able to pour in a sliver of coke cola. "You know what Star? I'll put in the same amount as I mistakenly did for you in my drink." Marco smiled. "It's only fair."

"Really?" Star's eyes sparkled. "Yay! One, two, three and drink!" Marco started glugging down his drink. To his surprise, when he finished Star was already done. But Star's face was slightly flushed and she had a smile so big Marco swore it could be seen from outer space. Her second drink tonight and she already has a drunken smile on her face.

Marco was about to call it quits when a bottle of tequila caught his eye. Marco gasped. "I've always wanted to try this but I could never get my hands on it!" "Well, now you can." Star said. Marco looked to Star and then back at the bottle in his hands. "...Would you like to try some too?"

"Hahaha! Of course I want to silly!" Star giggled as she snatched the bottle of tequila from Marco's grasp. Star sloppily poured the liquid in her and Marco's glass filling it up to the top. Marco's eyes widened. "Uh Star? Isn't that a little too much for our first drink? They are shot glasses after all."

"You're right Marco. But who gives a damn! I wanna get so drunk tonight that I'll be seeing stars in my eyes for days!" With that, she started to glug down her drink. Marco did the same as well. This time, Marco finished first and his face felt hot and he could feel himself... smiling?

Star finished her glass and without a word, she grabbed the bottle put it to her lips and started drinking it like that. "Hey! Star don't do that!" But Star ignored marco. Star slammed the bottle down so hard Marco swore it was going to bust. "Okay no more ms. nice girl! You, me, drinking contest. Now."

Marco looked at Star with a straight face. He then smiled determinedly. "Okay Star. You're on." Marco scanned the kitchen counter looking for... ah there it was. As soon as Marco picked up his bottle Star frowned. "Aw! No fair! I wanted to drink the whiskey!" Star pouted.

Marco chuckled at Star's surprisingly cute pouty face. "It doesn't matter. There are plenty of other drinks to choose from. Take your pick." Star grumbled something about the difference between men and boys when she decided to take the very large bottle of Hennessy.

"Okay. At the count of three. One, two-" "Three!" Star shouted as she rammed the bottle of Hennessy to her lips and glugged it down. Marco's brow furrowed and he then proceeded to drink the whiskey rather quickly. The liquid swooshed down Marco's throat so fast he swore he was going to cough and choke.

After wiping the residue of Hennessy from his lips, he turned and saw a drunken smile on Star's face. _Oh no! No no no no! Please don't be drunk!_ Marco pleaded. "Mmmmmzzzoooore." Star slurred lazily. "Um, what was that Star?"

"Mooooore. Give me soooome moooore booze." Star slurred with a giggle at the end. Marco nervously looked around to see that all of the alcohol drinks were vacant of any liquid in them. Marco's nervous face turned to one of shock. "Star! You drank it all!" With his voice cracking at the last word.

Star smiled up at him. "Guilty as charged. But can you blame me? Your dad has great taste in boobs." "You mean booze Star." "Yeah, yeah that too." She said waving her hand dismissively. "Anyways, let's have some fun Marc marc."

Lifting an eyebrow at her strange nickname for himself he opened his mouth to say something but couldn't because... well... Star's mouth was on his mouth. Eyes wide and face hot his instincts washed over him as he brought Star closer to his face.

As Marco was about to pull away, Star brought him closer and inserted her tongue inside of his mouth. She hungrily licked at Marco's teeth begging for entrance when Marco happily obliged. Maco copied Star's tongue movements and vice versa. For a brief moment Star pulled away and gave a few bites to Marco's neck area. She noticed how much he liked it so she did it a couple of times before returning to his soft lips.

Star's hands had a mind of their own. Her right hand traveled from his thick dark brown locks to his shoulder, to his abs... lower and lower until... Marco let out what sounded like a combination of a pleasurable moan and a startled yelp. Marco automatically broke the kiss. "S-Star! Why'd you do that?!" His voice cracking on the last word.

"What? I could feel it anyway against my thighs." She grinned then added. "My, do I turn you on that much Marco?" Star's grin widened as Marco turned a scarlet color as he crossed his legs in an awkward position. "No point in trying to cover it up now Diaz." "Can we just continue kissing?" Marco asked head down in shame. "Oh? You're very straightforward. I like that." Marco pulled Star close and they resumed their tongue tagging game. He sucked on Star's lower lip, earning a satisfied moan from the latter herself.

Unfortunately, Marco had to break contact for air. When their lips disconnected, there was a line of saliva.

"Mhmmm. You taste yummy." Star said. Marco blushed as he used the back of his hand to slowly wipe away the spit. The two stared at each other for about a minute when Marco finally broke the silence. "...welp it's getting late so I'm gonna turn in." As he made his way to get up Star put her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait!" She called. "Don't go yet. Things were heating up." She paused then added with a sly grin. "The party just got started. Care to take this upstairs to my room?" Marco turned around and was about to say his answer when he closed his mouth.

Star saw this and smiled knowingly. Marco turned away from Star and weighed his options. Marco hasn't gotten laid not one bit. He could take up Star's offer and possibly have the best night of his life. Or, he could politely decline this offer and just wait until next time.

It wouldn't be fair to Star of course. Star was drunk and he wouldn't be a gentleman if he agreed to have sex with her just because she was drunk and horny. Marco was not like the dirty disgusting men he witnessed. He wasn't raised like that and he wouldn't take advantage of his best friend like that. No not after everything they've been through together.

Marco sighed a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry but I'm too tired. Plus, we're not even a couple so it wouldn't be fair." Star frowned. "Awww c'mon Marco! Think of all the fun we'll have!" She pulled out her wand and Marco's eyes just widened as his mind imagined the possibilities of what Star meant by her statement.

"Look Star, I'll admit your very attractive but... I... uh I'm not ready for this. This is all too sudden for me." Star looked at him with a unreadable expression on her fave before answering "Okay Marco. I can understand where you're coming from."

Marco smiled gratefully at her. "C'mon Star, let's go to sleep. I'll walk you to your room." The two left for upstairs but not before cleaning up and disposing of the now empty glasses and bottles of alcohol.

Itas a silent walk up the stairs to Star's room. The only sound being the creaking of the stairs as they took each step. Marco had to help Star into bed since she still was a little tipsy. "Goodnight Star."

Her pulled the covers over Star and proceeded to leave when she called his name. "Marco wait." He turned around. "Yeah?" "Can you, uhm... kiss me goodnight?" Marco looked taken aback but smiled warmly as he fulfilled the princess's request. "Of course your highness." He said giving a mock bow.

Star giggled at Marco's silly antics. Whether it was from the drinking or the embarrassment of Marco's presence she couldn't tell. Their lips stayed connected for a hot minute and Marco pulled away with an audible smack.

"See you in the morning Star. Sweet dreams." And with that he closed the door to Star's room and turned in for the night.

 **(Wipes a bead of sweat away from forehead and reaches for a can of soda.) Phew! I'm done! This chapter really wasn't that steamy in my opinion but there was a mention of... ahem... Marco's hard on. Don't pay it any mind if there is a typo of some sort.**

 **I write my chapters on my phone so sometimes the stupid auto correct can mess up. Everybody makes mistakes. Anyway, it's good to be back writing chapters on . Stay tuned for more chapters my fellow readers. Reviews are appreciated.**

 **-StarcoFan4ever️**


	21. Author's Note 2 (VERY IMPORTANT!)

**Oh yeah! Another thing. About one or two months ago I was browsing through Starco one shot stories on Wattpad and guess what I found? This exact story was somehow copy and pasted without my consent and made as if it were someone else's story!** **The person knows who they are so I'm asking you to take it down. I had this first. If you really like my chapters, you could have at least contacted me in some way to let me know exactly what you were going to do. But that's beyond the point.** **I feel** **disrespected. So I'm going to ask very nicely.** **PLEASE DO NOT COPY AND PASTE AND POST ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IN ANY OTHER FORM OR WAY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. THAT IS PLAGERISM WHICH IS A CRIME, SO PLEASE DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DO THIS BECAUSE I WORK VERY HARD INTO WRITING THESE CHAPTERS.**

YOU **HAVE BEEN WARNED...**


	22. Author's Note 3

**I know, I know. You guys are probably like "Where the hell have you been?!" or "Where's the next chapter?" All i can say is that I've been going through a lot of Shit recently. Depression and anxiety. It's just so much stress on my back (I probably have a few grey hairs) So yeah I haven't really had the time to post chapters. I'm not sure if I can call it writer's block. *sighs deeply* well you can leave a review for me if you want I guess. It'll take time for me to bring your idea to life though.** **So yeah that's pretty much it. Just asking for new chapter ideas.** **-StarcoFan4ever**


End file.
